¡Vuelve, mierda!
by Obsesin-Pocky23
Summary: Un despistado comentario hace que Kaoru decida irse a Malibú por los próximos cuatro años. Al regresar, toda esa actitud que tanto la ha caracterizado antes se ha esfumado... ¿Será Butch capáz de hacerla volver? Besos, viajes y muchos zapes (es enserio), incluyendo un nuevo trabajo / —¡Para tu carro, amiga! ¡¿Cómo que una banda musical! #Todas las parejas. Los verdes más e.e
1. Ya fuiste ¿Me oyes? ¡Ya fuiste!

_Bueno *dando brinquitos* esta es la primera historia que publico. La hice sin pensar así que espero les guste(:_

_¡Gracias a toda esa gente obsesionada con las PPG! :'D *girando ilusionada* ¡Y gracias a __**Jek-red08**__ y a __**Daliachicacereal**__! Por las que casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver que habían dejado Reviews en el espacio de ideas. Tal vez no lo sepan pero ¡SON MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS! Así, con mayúscula *-* sadasdasdas_

**_Disclaimer:_**_**Ni las Powerpuff girls Z ni los Rowdyruff boys Z me pertenecen.**_**_ Tampoco los lugares que me importan poco donde están xd, pero son populares e,e_**

* * *

**_California._**

**— ¿Segura?—**Preguntó un pelirrojo de ojos fuego ya conocido para nosotros, de 14 años, llevaba puesta una playera roja, unos jeans holgados negros, zapatillas rojas, reloj del mismo color y su amada gorra roja tan característica de él.

**—No tanto, pero no tengo opción. Si pasa eso, como tú dices, me quedaré, pero si no entonces…—**Dijo una pelinegra de fieros ojos jade, de la misma edad del pelirrojo. Llevaba puesto un jean azul oscuro algo holgado, una playera verde holgada como de chico y unos converses verde con negro. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de Princesa, la chica supuestamente más popular y millonaria de la escuela, ya que ella había organizado una gran fiesta para todo el curso celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones.

**— ¿Malibú?—**Preguntó con algo de temor el oji-rojo.

**—Malibú—**Afirmó la muchacha con igual temor que su mejor amigo.

**—Pues entonces…a intentarlo—**Respondió con una sonrisa amigable, aunque a simple vista no se le notaba la pizca de desconfianza en aquel gesto. Y es que puede que él no conozca completamente a su hermano menor en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, él que se encargaba de esos temas era su otro hermano menor: Makoto. Él entiende mejor esto ya que, bueno, tiene novia, además de ser el más 'sensiblero' de los tres.

**—Vamos allá—**Dictaminó la chica tragándose todo su miedo sumado a su orgullo, que igualmente iba a caer aquella noche.

El pelirrojo fue hacia el otro lado de la casa a buscar a cualquier chica que lo puede distraer aunque sea un poco mientras esperaba hacer su aparición si es que algo salía mal y aquella muchacha de ojos jade se dirigió decidida hacia un muchacho de igualmente el mismo color de ojos—_aunque algo más oscuros—_y cabello azabache. Él también tenía 14 años, aunque este chico destellaba una enorme aura de rudeza.

**— ¡Hola, Kojiro!—**Le saludó entusiasta, cosa rara viniendo de ella.

**—Hola, Kaoru—**Le contestó el azabache algo extrañado por la inusual actitud de la muchacha.

**— ¡Dime ¿Te estás divirtiendo?!—**Ambos hablaban casi a gritos ya que por la música casi no se oían el uno al otro.

**—Algo así, digamos que 50 y 50—**Contestó gesticulando con las manos y haciendo una mueca que acompañara su respuesta.

**— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te diviertes ligando con alguna chica?—**Preguntó como queriendo insinuar algo.

**—Claro que no—**Contestó**—Las chicas son unas taradas—**Eso hizo que aquella pelinegra casi gritara de tristeza.

**— ¿Ah… ¿Ah, sí?—** Se le quebró un poco la voz, a la vez que trataba de formar una sonrisa, fallando en el intento. El muchacho se percató de este gesto, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que había dicho.

**— ¡No, no, no, no, no!—**Rectificó negando con las manos exageradamente—**No te incluía a ti. Tú eres más como…bueno, más como un chico****_—_**¡_Crash! __**"¿Un…Un chico?" **_Pensó Kaoru totalmente en shock. Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba que dijera de ella.

**— ¿Di—Dijiste un…un chico?—**Fase 1: _Negación._

**—Sí ¿Por?**

**—Eh…****_Ou_****. Bu—bueno…yo…—**Fase 2: _Tristeza_

**— ¿Qué sucede?—**Preguntó totalmente desorientado.

**—N—Nada, es sólo que…—**Y…Fase 3: _Ira, ira y más ira__**—**_**¡AGH! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!—**Le gritó, extrañándolo aún más. Sacó su celular y marcó "Masaru Him", el nombre de su pelirrojo amigo. Una, dos, tres timbradas. Suficiente para saber que había entendido el mensaje, luego cortó. El oji-rojo se fue acercando a ambos pelinegros, para luego plantarse frente a ellos.

**— ¡Hey!—**Llamó desafiante al azabache**— Observa.**

Acto seguido: Besó a la pelinegra como si fueran dos amantes a punto de ser separados. Aunque, la verdad, lo de separarse sí sería realidad. El oji-verde se quedó simplemente parado allí, como una estatua, incapaz de realizar siquiera un movimiento al no entender lo que sentía al ver esa escena  
Al terminar el beso_—al que ambos correspondieron, como estaba planeado—, _Kaoru plantó un besazo en la frente del pelirrojo, para luego acercarse a su oído susurrarle un leve, pero agradecido, "Adiós, Masaru" y luego se marchó de ahí…

**Dos días después, en la escuela. Lunes.**

El pelirrojo entró al aula, lanzó su mochila al suelo sin importarle que alguien la pisara y se tiró al asiento de su carpeta individual. Tenía grandes ojeras y el cabello más despeinado de lo normal. Llevaba simplemente unas zapatillas desgastadas, una playera negra y unos pantalones rojo oscuro. Además de su infaltable gorra roja. Ese día su aspecto estaba pero del asco, aunque a él poco le importaba ¿Y? ¿A quién habría de importarle esas cosas, si el día anterior tú mejor y única amiga se había mudado a Malibú por quién sabe cuánto tiempo? **_"Pff, este definitivamente no es mi día_**" Pensó Masaru justo al momento que el hermano del medio de su familia se acercaba. Claro, recordó que se sentaba en la carpeta de al lado.

**—Hola—**Saludó el pelinegro.

**—Hmp—**Gruño el mayor.

**— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se murió alguien?—**Le dijo medio en broma.

**—No, pero se siente así cuando tu mejor amiga ¡SE HA IDO DEL PAÍS!—**Le gritó culpándolo del hecho.

**— ¿Qué?—**Se extrañó el azabache**— ¿Acaso tu osito de felpa de fugó?—**Bromeó aún no entendiendo.

**— ¡YO NO DUERMO CON UN OSITO DE FELPA!—**Le gritó cómicamente, para luego volver a enojase y bufar**—Kaoru se mudó a Malibú.**

**— ¿Qué?—**Bastaron esas simples palabras para borrarle completamente la sonrisa del rostro**— ¿Cuándo?**

**—Ayer. Hace dos días ella tenía dudas sobre quedarse con su familia o irse a vivir a un internado de lujo en Malibú, en el que consiguió una beca completa y con el que podía aspirar a las mejores universidades del mundo. Así que juntos llegamos a un acuerdo.**

**— ¿Qué clase…de acuerdo?—**Preguntó temeroso.

**—Acordamos que…—**Suspiró enojado**— Si el día de la fiesta tú mostrabas alguna señal que le indique que la querías contigo, ella se quedaría. Pero si no, bueno, ya ves.**

**—Qué tontería ¡Pero si ustedes se besaron!—**Le recriminó el oji-verde.

**— ¡Eso fue sólo actuación! Ella me dijo que si todo fallaba, haríamos eso como una pequeña venganza de último.**

**— ¿Qué?—**Estaba totalmente desencajado. El pelirrojo se levantó y golpeó frustrado las manos en la mesa, perdiendo la poca paciencia que este poseía.

**— ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡SI LE HUBIERAS DICHO "TE NECESITO" ELLA AÚN ESTARÍA AQUÍ!—**Lo miró furioso, respiró para calmarse, se sentó cerrando los ojos sosteniendo con su brazo su cabeza y bufó— **Bff. Pero, bueno, ya se fue ¿o no? No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya.**

**_"Por eso me saludó tan entusiasmada. Ella tenía la confianza de que le dijera eso y yo…yo le dije que…Ay, soy un estúpido"_** Se recriminó mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano contra su frente. Luego reaccionó.

**— ¡Espera! Entonces…eso significa que…ella…ella… ¿estaba enamorada…de mí?—**Obviamente él era el hermano más torpe en lo que a cosas del corazón se refería.

**— ¡¿ERES O TE HACES, HERMANO?! ¡ESO TE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIR!—**Gritó volviendo a golpear la mesa, ahora con sus manos hechas puño**_—_** **¡ARG! ¡DE VERDAD QUE NO TIENES REMEDIO, KOJIRO!—**Sentenció para luego irse de ahí. Poco le importaba perder una clase en ese momento, con tal de no verle la cara a su hermano. Incluso pasó todo el día anterior ayudando a Kaoru con sus cosas y paseando por las calles en la noche, hasta llegar una hora en la que _–estaba seguro—_todos dormían, sólo por evitarlo.

**Malibú. Internado Berry High.**

**—Bienvenida al internado más prestigiado del mundo: BerryHigh—**Anunció una señorita de alrededor de 35 años, muy bien arreglada como si fuera a presentarse a la reina de Inglaterra, cosa que obviamente no era así.

**—Gracias…creo—**Masculló nuestra ya famosa pelinegra, mientras hacia un intento por no vomitarle encima a tal combinación de colores rosa pardo y blanco.

**—Bueno, tu uniforme está colocado en tu habitación, la cual compartirás con ella. Cualquier inconveniente avíseme—**Terminó mientras se iba, al mismo tiempo que una muchacha de larga cabellera roja—anaranjada y ojos rosas se acercaba hacia ella.

**— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsukumi, tengo 14 años y seré tu compañera de habitación—**Saludó alegremente la muchacha empleando algunas palabras formales que no eran nada común para una adolescente. Ella llevaba puesta una blusa rosa pastel pegada al cuerpo, unos jeans de diseñador ajustados, zapatillas de tacón de igual color de la blusa y muchos pero muchos accesorios. La pelirroja sonreía mientras Kaoru hacía un intento por no gritarle a la cara '¡FINGIDASA ENGREÍDA!', tosió.

**—Em…Soy Kaoru Matsubara—**Respondió fingiendo algo de cortesía mientras pensaba **_"¿Acaso tengo que emplear esas palabras? Espera ¡¿'EMPLEAR'?! ¡NOOO! ¡YA ME AFECTOOOO!"_**

**— ¡Encantada de conocerte!—**Contestó— **Y bien ¿Qué esperamos? Te llevaré a ver nuestra habitación. ¡Es maravillosa! **

La oji-rosa se llevó de la mano casi a rastras a la pelinegra directamente hacia su habitación. Se plantó frente a una puerta como si fuera a entrar al camerino de su más _famosísimo_ ídolo.

**— ¿Lista?—**Preguntó Momoko entusiasmada.

**—****_Supongo_****—**Masculló.

**—****_Okey._**** Uno, dos, ¡Tres!—**La pelirroja abrió la puerta lentamente y dejó que la boca de la oji-verde terminara por los suelos. ¿Y quién no estaría así? Aquella habitación parecía sacada de un palacio. Tenía una mini—sala de descanso, dos televisores de plasma de 52 pulgadas, dos camas tamaño matrimonial para cada estudiante y un refrigerador enorme lleno de toda clase de comida. Por no hablar del baño, aunque de eso solo hay que decir que la bañera de ahí no tenía nada de normal, ¡Era enorme y de lujo! Con sistema de masajes incluido.

**— ¡Oh—Por—Dios! ¡Esta cosa es enorme!—**Gritó fascinada la oji-verde.

**— ¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?**

**— ¡Demasiado!—**Afirmó Kaoru.

**—Y es solamente nuestra—**Sonrió la pelirroja. Kaoru fijó su vista en un paquete sobre una cama color verde que supuso era suya.

**—Ese… ¿Es mi uniforme?—**Preguntó curiosa.

**—Pues sí. Adelante, míralo—**Incitó Momoko en tanto señalaba el paquete. La pelinegra se acercó dudosa a la cama, abrió lentamente el paquete y sacó la prenda que había dentro.

**—Debes estar bromeando—**Dijo en shock. Y es que aquel uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca un poco pegada al cuerpo, un blazer pequeño de color verde oscuro_—a elección—_, una falda negra a cuadros corta suelta, medias blancas estilo calentadores y _–en su caso—_unas converse verdes.

**— ¿Que no te gusta?—** Preguntó extrañada.

**— ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Es demasiado femenino para mí!—**Exclamó

**— ¿Qué? Pero…eres una chica. Se supone que debería encantarte eso—**Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**—Lo soy, ¡Pero eso no significa que me guste esto!**

**—Pero…**

**— ¡NOOOOO! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡En la vida me va a gustar esto!**

**—Oye…—**Se irritó un poco la pelirroja.

**— ¡Y esa directorcita de segunda! ¡Que ni piense que usaré esto, mierda! **

**— ¡OYE!—**Estalló Momoko, en tanto la cogía por los hombros y la zarandeaba de atrás para delante como si fuera una muñeca de trapo**—A ver. Por lo poco que he visto, eres una chica ruda y fuerte que odia todo lo femenino.**

**—Uy, que lista—**Dijo con sarcasmo.

**—Sí, sí—**Rodó los ojos**— A lo que quiero llegar es a que…bueno, ¿Nunca alguien te ha hecho sentir mal? Digo, te ha menospreciado por ser quién eres o quizá algún chico que no te haya hecho caso por vestirte y actuar como…am… ¿un chico?**

**_Flashback_**

**_— ¡No, no, no, no, no!—_**_Rectificó negando con las manos exageradamente—__**No te incluía a ti. Tú eres más como…bueno, más como un chico.**_

**_— ¿Di—Dijiste un…un chico?_**

**_ —Sí ¿Por?..._**

**_Fin del Flashback._**

**—Pu—Pues…sí. De hecho sí—**Respondió tristemente.

**—Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.**

**—No te preocupes, es común que eso suceda. Los chicos son unos imbéciles conmigo, la mayoría me juzga por ser como soy: ruda, brusca y sin ningún sentido de feminismo. Todos se comportan así, bueno, todos excepto mi mejor amigo y su hermano—**Sonrió con nostalgia al nombrar a estos últimos.

**—Al pareces los quieres mucho—**Sonrió comprensiva.

**—Pues…sí. Sobre todo al primero que nombré, pero no en ese sentido. Ha sido mi mejor y único amigo desde los cinco años.**

**— ¿El único?—**Frunció el seño.

**—Pues…creo que sí. Sólo hablaba con él, además de sus dos hermanos.**

**—Ah, entonces eran tres—**Intentó comprender la rosadita.

**—ERAN. Porque hace dos días descubrí que el hermano del medio sólo es uno más de los estúpidos que me aborrecen.**

**—****_Ah, ahn. _****No te subestimes, amiga. ¿No quieres…cambiar?**

**— ¿Cambiar?—**Se desconcertó la pelinegra.

**—Ajá—**Asintió sonriendo**—Cambiar completamente, claro hasta donde desees, para que cuando vuelvas ****_–al terminar la escuela—_****los dejes con la boca abierta.**

**—Pe—Pero ¿Cómo hago eso?—**Preguntó interesada, aunque algo indecisa.

**—Tú déjamelo a mí—**Afirmó cruzando los brazos con una expresión de suma seguridad. Luego marcó un número en su celular y a los 5 minutos una chica apareció por la puerta con un enorme maletín, mientras sonreía como si fuera a hacer una travesura.

**—****_Toc, toc—_**Imitó la chica

**—Ay, por dios. ¿Quién es ella?—**Dijo temiendo encontrarse con una Momoko más.

**— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, un placer****_—_**Sonrió amablemente. Ella tenía unos preciosos ojos celestes y un hermoso cabello rubio. Llevaba puesta una blusa corta azul cielo y una corta falda blanca combinada con unos tacones del mismo color.

**—Igualmente…Me llamo Kaoru Matsubara—**Saludó la pelinegra.

**— ¡Bien! ¿Lista para aprender?—**Preguntó Momoko.

**— ¿De qué hablas?—**Se extrañó Kaoru, entrecerrando los ojos.

**—Pues…querías cambiar ¿O no?—**Dijo Momoko**—Nosotras no somos magas, lo único que podemos hacer es enseñarte todo lo que sabemos sobre moda, actitud y...chicos.**

**— ¡Exacto!—**Corroboró la rubia**—Así que… ¡A TRABAJAR!**

**—Claro. ¿Por qué no? ¡Enséñenme!—**Aceptó Kaoru encogiendo los hombros. Miyako abrió su gran maletín y de él sacó decenas y decenas de revistas adolescentes. La oji-verde se asustó por tal cantidad—**Ay por dios, estas revistas van a comerme.**

**—Jaja jaja. No, amiga. ¡Tú te vas a comer las revistas! Prepárate que vas a aprender todo lo que está escrito aquí. De inicio a final—**Habló Momoko**— Revista número #1…**

**_Horas después._**

**—"Aferrarte a alguien a sabiendas de que debes dejarlo ir es una forma de aplazar lo inevitable para esa persona…y también para ti."—**Citó Miyako.

**—Tal vez sea cierto, Kaoru—**Dijo Momoko, consciente de lo ocurrido con Kojiro, al igual que Miyako. La pelinegra suspiró.

**— ¡ARG! ¡Lo sé!—**Admitió frustrada.

**—"El amor es una grave enfermedad mental"—Platón—**Citó Miyako y luego sonrió**—Me encantan ese tipo de frases.**

**—Oye—**Comentó Kaoru cayendo en cuenta**—Conozco a alguien a quien también le gustan. No, ¡Las ama! **

**— ¿En serio? A poca gente les gusta, ¿Cómo se llama?**—Preguntó alegremente la rubia.

**—Makoto. Pero…tiene novia—**Avisó Kaoru, algo incómoda.

**—****_Ou_****…bueno…—**Se desilusionó la oji-azul. Las chicas se dieron cuenta.

**—Aunque, personalmente, nunca me inspiró confianza—**Dijo la pelinegra haciendo una mueca. Todas rieron un buen rato.

**— ¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una idea!... ¡Hay que ser mejores amigas!—**Dijo emocionada Momoko. Un gran _"¡Por supuesto!_" y un leve "_Ya que" _por parte de las chicas se hicieron oír en la habitación.

**—Chicas…ya que somos mejores amigas ahora, bueno…—**Comenzó la rubia, algo incómoda. Suspiró—**Les conté de mi novio, Cody, ¿Verdad?**

**—Claro—**Afirmaron las dos.

**—Bueno, él…creo que está saliendo con otra**

**— ¡¿Qué?!—**Se escandalizó la pelirroja.

**— ¿Por qué crees eso?— **Planteó la más ruda_—y menos escandalizada—_de las dos.

**—Pues, anoche lo vi con Princesa, la chica más estúpida, creída y también la más…**

**—Perra—**Completó la pelirroja con odio puro en sus ojos.

**—Exacto. El caso es que lo vi abrazándola…demasiado—**Siguió Miyako.

**—Y ¿Por qué piensas que te está traicionando?**

**—No lo sé, yo solo lo supongo. Pero no creo que este noviazgo llegue a más.**

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—Pues, como dicen: "Con las suposiciones…**

**_California. Departamentos Promise._**

**—…muere toda relación"—**Terminó Makoto tristemente. Era un joven rubio de ojos azules, con aspecto entre tierno y juguetón.

**—Vamos, hermano. Cálmate—**Dijo un pelirrojo.

**—Sí, viejo, tranquilízate. Tal vez no sea nada. Déjalo pasar y ya—**Corroboró un pelinegro.

**—No, ella se comporta extraño últimamente. Además habla demasiado con ese tal Josh y sonríe como estúpida—**Defendió el rubito.

**—Sí, pero quizá…—**Empezó el pelirrojo, dejando la frase al aire al oír como timbraba su _Galaxy—mini_. Les hizo un gesto a sus hermanos de "Esperen un momento" y contestó a la llamada**— ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?—**Se oyó a una voz femenina que contestaba, su hermano abrió los ojos como platos para luego pararse de golpe de su cómoda cama con una enorme sonrisa— **¡Mierda! ¡¿KAORU?!**

**— ¡¿Kaoru?!—**Preguntaron sorprendidos ambos hermanos, sobre todo el pelinegro.

**— ¡SHH!—**Calló a sus hermanos mientras con una mano tapaba el micrófono del teléfono. Ellos vacilaron mientras que el pelirrojo volvía a hablar con Kaoru**— ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ¿Te gusta el internado?**

**_Malibú._**

**—Em…—**Balbuceaba la pelinegra al tiempo que sus amigas le hacían señas de "¡Dile que sí!" o "¡Pon a prueba lo que aprendiste!" "¡Enséñale tu cambio de actitud!" Ella aclaró su garganta y pensó en todo lo que había aprendido**— ¡Me fascina, Masaru! ¡Es muy cómodo y agradable!—**Dijo recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de sus nuevas amigas.

**_California._**

**— ¿De verdad eres tú, Kaoru?—**Preguntó Masaru totalmente extrañado por tal uso de palabras por su amiga pelinegra, la cual usaba usualmente un lenguaje muy brusco. Los hermanos del pelirrojo tenían la misma expresión extrañada: "¿De qué habla?". Un leve _"Por supuesto que soy yo, tonto." _se oyó de la otra línea, y la cara de los tres hermanos pasó a una de "¿Es enserio?" y luego de "No, me niego. Esa no puede ser Kaoru" y negar con la cabeza mirándose entre sí**—Bueno, te creo. Y… ¿Ya sabes cuándo podrás volver a California?**

Se oía una leve respuesta, y luego…

**— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no volverás hasta graduarte?!—**Gritó totalmente enojado**.** Sus hermanos se sorprendieron a más no poder, aunque sin hacer ningún ruido.

**_— ¡Lo lamento! Pero se me vuelve imposible hacerlo, perdóname—_**Se oyó desde la otra línea. Masaru refunfuñó como un niño pequeño y luego suspiró.

**—Pff, lo entiendo, Kaoru. Supongo que me llamarás de vez en cuando ¿no?**

**_— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es una promesa!—_**Respondió emocionada.

**—Es una promesa…—**Repitió nostálgicamente**—Bueno, nos vemos gruñona.**

**—****_Nos vemos, tarado—_**Respondió cariñosamente la pelinegra, hizo sonar un _"Muack!"_ por el teléfono y luego cortó la llamada.

**_"Nos vemos…"_**

* * *

_¡You! *apareciendo detrás de una cortina* ¿Te gustó? _

_Igualmente, si has llegado hasta aquí lo debes de haber leído así que..._

_¡GRACIAS! *con los ojos llorosos*_

_Besoooooos, el siguiente capítulo...Hmm, me parece que lo subiré el próximo martes, si no antes._

_BESOS! *Lanzando besitos como muñeca diabólica*_

**_And I'm like  
¡Oww!_**


	2. Un regreso con próxima venganza ¿Será?

_Hooooooola! (:_  
_Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo, como prometí._  
_Espero que les guste ^-^ y que no me griten D: asdsadasda_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya quisiera T.T**_

* * *

**_"Nos vemos…"_**

**_Cuatro años después. Martes. Malibú._**

**— ¡Hoy es mi cum-ple! ¡Cumplo diez y o-cho! —**Canturreó una oji-verde saltando sobre su cama. Tenía el cabello pelinegro unos 15cm bajo los hombros, sus hermosos ojos se habían vuelto un poco más oscuros y su cuerpo realmente había madurado maravillosamente, además de tener ahora un tatuaje precioso de estrella verde con destellos negros un poco más arriba del seno izquierdo y un piercing en el ombligo. Llevaba puesto un short ajustado, un polo corto verde claro pegado al cuerpo que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, unas converse verdes, una mini chaqueta de cuero negra, un collar de plata con un dije de perla verde claro y llevaba una gorra verde de lado. Ahora era una muchacha con gran autoestima que hacía lo que hiciera falta para conseguir sus objetivos, en el buen sentido claro, y se mostraba más cariñosa. Una muy rara combinación.

**— ¡Lo séeeee!—**Canturreó otra muchacha de 18 años empezando a saltar en la misma cama. Ella tenía el cabello suelto más corto que antes_—a la altura de la cintura—_y sus ojos ahora estaban en un punto fijo entre el rosa y el rojo. Llevaba puesto un jean ajustado de diseñador, una blusita _straple_ color rojo, botines del mismo color, un collar de plata con una perla rosa pastel, un moño rojo sujetando la mitad de su cabello hacia atrás y un bolso carísimo color negro el cual giraba sobre su cabeza como si fuera la hélice de algún helicóptero. **— ¡Hoy será lo mejor de lo mejor! ¡Porque hoy…**

**—…nos graduamos!—**Completó una rubia entrando en la habitación eufórica. Su cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo larga y ondulada, sus ojos celestes iban ahora por el camino de azul y su cuerpo era digno de envidiar_—Al igual que los de sus amigas—_. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste suelto desde la cintura donde le agregó un cinturón negro, unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas y un hermoso collar de plata con una perla aguamarina**—Y lo mejor de todo, Kaoru, ¡Es que mañana volverás a California!**

**— ¡Sí!—**Corroboró Momoko**— ¡Y NOSOTRAS TE ACOMPAÑAREMOS! _¡WOOHOOO! _**

**— ¡_Woahhh_! ¡¿Quiénes son las mejores amigas del mundo?!—**Preguntó moviendo la cabeza la pelinegra, incitándolas a responder.

**— ¡NO-SO-TRAS!—**Contestaron ambas a la par**_—_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**—Espero que no me afecte de ninguna manera volver ahí—**Dijo Kaoru mostrando cierta inseguridad que no se le veía en años.

**—Pues…—**Comenzó Miyako—** "El tiempo es un sastre especializado en arreglos…" **

**—Faith Baldwin—**Dijeron las otras dos sonriendo. Ambas conocían muy bien esa frase.

**Ese mismo día. California.**

**— ¡Hoy nos graduaremos, hoy nos graduaremos!—**Canturreó cierto oji-azul. Su cabello mantenía el mismo toque juguetón de siempre, pero su cuerpo no estaba igual que antes. Ahora tenía unos músculos que toda chica amaría, era mucho más alto que antes a pesar de seguir siendo el más pequeño de los tres hermanos y sus rasgos faciales definitivamente eran más maduros. Llevaba puesta una playera negra bajo una camisa a cuadros azul, unos jeans holgados oscuros, Vans negras y un fantástico reloj azul con negro. Pero, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo la actitud de un niño, aunque con las chicas se mantenía más indiferente por la situación que pasó con su primera novia. Llegó a la conclusión de que ninguna chica lo podría entender.

**—Contrólate, hermano—**Dijo sonriendo un pelirrojo de 18 años_—al igual que sus hermanos—_igual de emocionado. Este tenía el cabello igual que antes, aunque algo más ordenado. Llevaba puesto unos jeans holgados azul oscuro, una camiseta negra, una casaca casual rojo oscuro, Vans rojas, un reloj rojo con negro y su _–aún—_característica gorra roja adornando su cabeza**—Guárdalo para la fiesta del sábado.**

**—Masaru tiene razón, Makoto. No saques toda la artillería aún, hermanito—**Sonrió arrogante un pelinegro. Sus ojos emitían cierto aire de auto-suficiencia, tenía un cuerpo fortachón por el que todos los chicos matarían y su cabello estaba un poco largo, por lo que lo sujetaba en una pequeña coleta, aunque sólo le caía algo de cabello por su rostro sin taparle demasiado. Llevaba puesto un polo verde oscuro, Vans verdes, un reloj del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero negro dándole un aspecto de chico malo. Este muchacho era un completo mujeriego de mierda, aunque… tiene sus razones.

**—Lo sé. Sólo estaba calentando ¡Jajaja!—**Rió el rubio, siendo secundado por sus hermanos.

**_Horas después. Malibú_****.**

Tres muchachas salían de su ahora ex escuela, tenían infinito confeti en la cabeza y andaban con una especialmente emocionada sonrisa.

**— ¡Estamos…—**Comenzaron las chicas.

**_California._**

**— ¡GRADUADOS!—**Gritaron eufóricos, mientras que las chicas lo hacían por otro lado.

**— ¡No lo creo!—**Gritó emocionado el pelirrojo, para luego cambiar lo que iba a decir**— ¡KOJIRO ENTRÓ A LA UNIVERSIDAD!**

**— ¡SÍ! . . . ¡OYE!—**Frunció el seño el pelinegro, luego sonrió afirmándolo**—Bueno, es verdad ¡JAJAJAJA!**

**— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTÚPIDO!**

**_Jueves. California. En una enorme mansión_**

**—_Wou_, ¿Esta…es tu casa?—**Preguntaron con la boca abierta sus mejores amigas a la pelinegra. 

**—_Síp_. Esta es—**Anunció Kaoru mostrándoles por dentro la mansión Matsubara. De repente, por una esquina se asomaron dos cabezas. Una de un joven de 23 años y otra de un adolescente de 14. **— ¡DAI! ¡SHOU! ¡LOS EXTRAÑE!—**Gritó abriendo los brazos y corriendo hacia ellos, para luego fundirse en un fraternal abrazo.

**— ¡KAORU! ¡De verdad volviste!—**Gritó Shou con una gran sonrisa.

**—** **Te extrañamos demasiado, enana—**Dijo Dai burlonamente mientras le revolvía el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**—Yo más a ustedes—**Sus hermanos eran prácticamente la versión masculina de Kaoru, aunque cada uno con lo suyo**_— _¿Y papá y mamá?**

**—Ayer se fueron justamente de viaje a Las Vegas, por su aniversario.**

**—Ah, es cierto…—**Recordó la muchacha algo desilusionada.

**—Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, hermanita—**Felicitaron sus hermanos. Ella volvió a sonreír.

**— ¡Gracias! _¡Aw!_ ¡LOS AMO!—**Agradeció Kaoru mientras prácticamente los ahogaba con su abrazo.

**—No recordaba que fueras tan cariñosa—**Dijo algo extrañado, aunque aún sonriendo, su hermano mayor.

**—Agradéceselo a ellas— **Le dijo señalando a las dos muchachas que aún se encontraban en el recibidor.

**— ¡Hola! Me llamo Miyako Gotokuji y ella es Momoko Akatsukumi—**Saludó Miyako señalando a su amiga pelirroja.

**—Es un placer conocerlos—**Terminó la presentación la oji-rosa.

**—Igualmente. Soy Dai Matsubara y él es mi hermano menor: Shou—**Presentó el mayor.

**—Mucho gusto.**

**_Sábado en la noche, fiesta de graduación. California_**

Los días anteriores las chicas se ocuparon de acomodarse en la casa y del vestuario para la fiesta, aunque Miyako los diseñaría; y los chicos se la pasaron acumulando energía para la última fiesta escolar de su vida. La fiesta de graduación era informal y se iba a realizar en uno de los mejores auditorios, lo malo: ¡Estaba lejísimos! Demasiado para cualquiera de los ahora ex alumnos…pero lo vale ¿O no? Después de todo es la última fiesta escolar.

**_Con las chicas._**

**— ¡_Wau_! ¡Esta es nuestra noche, chicas! –**Afirmó Momoko mirándose en el espejo mientras hacía distintas poses. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo perfectamente diseñada y maquillaje suficiente para relucir sus facciones. Llevaba puesto un vestido fucsia corto de manga larga_—las cuales eran un tono entre rosa y morado—_que tenía escote pronunciado y detalles negros sobre la cintura, como un cinturón delgado, y el borde inferior. Lo combinaba con unas medias estilo cebra hasta la rodilla y unas botas rojas largas con cierre negro al medio. Además de unos pendientes rojos con blanco, anillos negros, el collar plateado con perla rosa pastel y su preciado moño rojo.

**—De eso no hay duda, amiga—**Corroboró Miyako, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Tenía el cabello recogido en media cola y maquillaje suficiente. Ella llevaba puesta una blusa entre celeste y azul ajustada arriba de la cintura, con mangas largas en rejilla, y suelta bajo ellos, además que tiene un pequeño moñito negro al medio; un short negro pequeño, tacos azules con plataforma _–no muy altos— _y un chaleco pequeñito del mismo color y material del short con un pequeño corazón grabado en él. Además de llevar unos pendientes negros con centro azul, pulseras negras con azul y su adorado collar plateado con dije de perla aguamarina.

**—Lo sé—**Dijo la ojiverde completamente absorta en su imagen en el espejo. Ya eran varias veces que lucía así de hermosa, pero aún no se acostumbraba. Llevaba el cabello suelto_—con flequillo de lado—,_ un short azul claro rasgado ajustado, un polo negro straple pegado al cuerpo_—dejando a la vista su hermoso tatuaje—_, una mini chaqueta verde oscuro hasta la altura de las costillas, unas zapatillas del mismo color, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y su tan querida gorra verde de lado. Se maquilló lo justo, se puso unos pendientes un poco largos verdes en forma diamante y se colocó su preciado collar con dije de perla esmeralda.

**— ¡Arrasaremos con la pista de baile!_ —_**Exclamó Momoko.

**—Espero y no se den cuenta de que no somos de esa escuela—**Comentó algo insegura la rubia.

**—No importa, de todos modos nos lo pasaremos de lo mejor. ¿Sí o no, Kaoru?—**Tranquilizó la pelirroja.

**— ¿Eh? Sí, es verdad—**Afirmó algo distraída.

**—Oye ¿Estás bien?, te ves algo preocupada**

**— ¿Qué? No, no, no. Nada de eso, estoy bien. Sólo…vayan yendo ustedes, yo las alcanzo luego en la fiesta—**Dijo Kaoru recordando algo importante.

**—Bien, como quieras. Sólo ten cuidado ¿sí? **–Se preocupó la rubia.

**— ¡_Muack! _Chao—**Se despidió la oji-rosa saliendo por la puerta junto a la menor de las tres.

**—Adiós…—**La pelinegra, apenas se fueron sus amigas, subió a su habitación y revolvió todas sus cosas en busca de un regalo muy preciado del pasado**_—_ ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!—**Gritó, dando con lo que buscaba: Una pulsera de oro puro con varios dijes pequeños, se la regaló Masaru y cada vez que ella ganaba un campeonato de fútbol él le aumentaba un dije a la pulsera. Se la colocó en la muñeca derecha, tomó su celular de la mesa de noche y salió por la puerta de atrás, rumbo a la fiesta por un atajo.

**_Con los chicos._**

**— ¡Apúrense par de tarados! ¡Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!—**Ordenó Kojiro, algo estresado. Llevaba puesto una camisa verde con los primeros botones abiertos, una casaca verde oscuro remangada con detalles negros, un jean negro holgado, zapatillas gruesas negras y su reloj verde con negro.

**— ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!—**Dijo el rubio agitando la mano un poco fastidiado. Llevaba puesto un polo blanco manga corta, casaca remangada azul oscuro, jeans negros holgados y su reloj negro con azul.

**—Desesperado—**Gruño Masaru, saliendo de su habitación. Se había puesto un polo negro bajo una camisa roja a cuadros, jeans negros holgados, zapatillas rojas y reloj negro con rojo, además de su característica gorra**_—_Ya, estúpidos, vámonos.**

**— ¡A comer!—**Dijo el rubio con ojos en forma de estrella.

**— ¡A bailar!—**Gritó el pelirrojo sacudiéndose.

**— ¡A conquistar chicas!—**Gritó eufórico el pelinegro, mientras que los hermanos lo veían con cara de _"¿Es enserio?"_ y _"No tienes remedio, hermano", _para luego darle ambos un coscorrón**— ¡Ya! ¡No me juzguen!**

**—Ajá, ajá—**Mascullaron ambos hermanos.

**—Bueno, como sea. Me voy por el atajo, nos vemos allá—**Avisó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**— ¡Como quieras!**

El pelinegro caminó tranquilamente por un callejón, el más peligroso de todos. Pero, para un chico como él, no significaba nada, teniendo en cuenta que todos ahí lo respetaban.

**_Cerca de ahí, más precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina. _**

**_—_****Mierda_—_**Masculló Kaoru al darse cuenta que un par de chicos algo más mayores que ella, con un aspecto nada agradable, la empezaban a perseguir lentamente por detrás. No es que ella no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para partearle el trasero a cada uno o que antes no se hubiera hecho una fuerte reputación por esos lares. No, el problema recaía en que en ese momento ya había perdido la práctica y no estaba segura de alcanzar la fuerza de esos chicos, sin contar que traía puestas unas botas con tacón y no es que fuera precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo que digamos. Los tipejos se fueron acercando más y más, y cuando Kaoru pretendía girar en la esquina uno de los idiotas la tomó fuertemente del brazo**—Por un…**

**— ¡EH! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?..—**Sonrió burlonamente el estúpido que la tenía agarrada**— ¿Qué hace una hermosa y _sexy_ señorita por estos lugares?**

**—Sí, preciosa. ¿Qué haces tan solita?—**Preguntó igual de burlón mientras acorralaba a la oji-verde. A la azabache se le oscureció el semblante mientras intentaba pensar qué haría su antigua _yo_ en esa situación.

**_Un poco más allá._**

**_"¿Qué pasa ahí?"_** Pensó el pelinegro al ver a dos estúpidos acorralando a una bella e inocente chica a su parecer.**_"¿Qué hace esa chiquilla por aquí?"_**_ "No hagas nada…"_Oyó a su lado malo. **_"Pero es sólo una muchacha en problemas" _**"¿Y tú desde cuando ayudas a gente en problemas?" Se frustró **_"¡Al diablo conmigo! ya me volví loco, voy a ayudarla"_**  
El muchacho se fue acercando al dúo de imbéciles y les plantó un puñetazo en toda la cara a cada uno de ellos, lanzándolos medio metro lejos de ahí.

**— ¡No se atrevan a acercarse a ella de nuevo! ¡¿Me entendieron?!—**Amenazó el azabache con el semblante serio mientras se ponía de forma que protegía a la pelinegra del dueto estúpido. Kaoru levantó la vista hacia el muchacho que la había ayudado en su momento de paranoia olvidadiza, aunque por la oscuridad solo llegó a ver como sus labios se movían amenazando a los idiotas que quisieron tocarla.

**—T-Tú...tú e-eres…—**Tartamudearon ambos muchachos desde el suelo, mientras señalaban al pelinegro como si fuera un fantasma.

**—Sí, lo soy. Ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que los castre—**Los amenazó furioso**— ¡AHORA!—**Añadió al ver que no se movían.

**— ¡S-SÍ!—**Ambos salieron disparados cual rayo y, cuando ya no se vio más de ellos, Kojiro volteó a ver a la muchacha, a quién mantenía protegida tras de él.

**— ¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó preocupado, aunque aún más interesado por la belleza de aquella muchacha**— ¿Te asustaste?**

**—Estoy bien, gracias—**Dijo cortante. No tanto porque en cierto modo la haya llamado cobarde, sino más bien porque al mirarlo a los ojos supo quien era **_"Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lado…Kojiro…"_**Pensó ella**—En serio gracias por ayudarme, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós—**Dijo corriendo hacia la salida de aquel callejón, lo cual se le hizo difícil por los zapatos que llevaba.

**— ¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?!—**Le preguntó a gritos, desesperado por saber el nombre de aquella joven de ojos esmeralda, muy similares a los suyos. Pero aquella muchacha ya se había ido muy lejos**_—_Esos ojos son realmente… preciosos…—**Se comentó a sí mismo, completamente hipnotizado aún, para luego suspirar frustrado y dirigirse a dónde iba en un principio.

**_Donde deberían estar los verdes._**

**— ¿Dónde está? Ya han pasado como veinte minutos desde que llegamos y no hay ni una señal de ella—**Dijo la pelirroja preocupada, dando vueltas en una misma área.

**—No te preocupes, Momoko—**Trató de calmarla la rubia**—Ya vendrá, tal vez sólo se retrasó y ya.**

**—Eso espero, Miyako. Eso espero…—**Dijo dejando la frase al aire.

**—Vamos, no te pon… _¡Au!—_**Exclamó al chocar con alguien, o más bien ese 'alguien' chocó con ella…**—Oye, ten cuidado, por favor—**Le dijo amablemente al muchacho rubio.

**— ¿Ah? Sí, sí. Como sea—**Dijo este sin prestarle la menor importancia.

**_—_****Estúpido_—_**Masculló la rubia cuando este se hubo ido.

**— ¡Miyako!—**Le recriminó la pelirroja**— ¿Qué tienes? Hace mucho tiempo que no insultabas a nadie.**

**—Pff, ay ¡No lo sé! Creo que también estoy preocupada por Kaoru—**Respondió esta, golpeteando el suelo con su zapato.

**— ¡Pues no os preocupéis más!—**Aclaró Kaoru haciendo una vaga imitación española**_—_Sólo tuve un pequeño percance, es todo.**

**— ¡KAORU! –**Exclamaron ambas al tiempo que voltearon a verla.

**—Nos has preocupado bastante—**Recriminó Momoko.

**— ¡Lo siento! Ya luego les contaré. Pero bueno ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a arrasar con la fiesta!—**Alzó los brazos para incitarlas a gritar.

**— ¡VAMOOOOS!—**Exclamaron las otras dos a la par.

**_Por otro lado del mismo lugar._**

**— ¡CHICOS!—**Llamó Kojiro**— ¡Llegué!**

**— ¡ALELUYA!—**Exclamó graciosamente el rubio.

**— ¡HA LLEGADO EL REY DE ROMA!—**Fastidió Masaru.

**— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Entremos y punto ¿Bien?—**Exclamo fastidiado el pelinegro.

**—Ajá—**Mascullaron los otros.

**_Dentro de la fiesta._**

**—Bienvenidos, alumnos. Hoy celebramos la graduación de todos ustedes, los felicito. Esta noche se efectuará el concurso de bandas para quienes deseen participar, pueden inscribirse con el DJ. Y, sin más que decir, ¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN!—**Anunció cortamente el director para que luego el DJ comenzara con su larga lista de música moderna.

**—Chicas… ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?—**Preguntó Kaoru para cerciorarse.

**—Oh sí—**Respondieron ambas a la vez, se miraron entre las tres y sonrieron como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo malo.

Mientras que con los chicos pasaba algo similar.

**—Oigan, hay que inscribirnos—**Sugirió el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

**— ¿Para qué? Si ya somos la mejor banda de toda la escuela—**Dijo el oji-rojo buscando que emborracharse.

**—Lo sé, pero ¿No sería genial ser declarados como tal en la última fiesta del año?—**Siguió el oji-azul.

**—Tiene razón—**Afirmó el pelinegro dándole la razón a su hermano menor.

**—Bueno, puede que sea verdad—**Dijo el mayor accediendo**—Claro, ¿Por qué no?**

**_Hora y media después. Fiesta de graduación._**

La música se detuvo y el DJ salió al frente del escenario.

**— ¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Es hora del concurso de bandas! ¡Hoy veremos quienes son los mejores de la escuela! Así que ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ LISTO PARA UNA GRAN BATALLA DE MÚSICA?!—**Animó, a lo cual todos los presentes hicieron un gran bullicio. Para sorpresa de todos, sólo había dos bandas concursantes. Las chicas se sorprendieron de que no hubiera más, y los chicos se sorprendieron de que hubiera una banda que los intentaría desafiar—** ¡Bien, chicos y chicas! ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS?!**

**—Por supuesto…—**Comenzó Momoko.

**—…que…**—Secundó Miyako.

**—…sí**—Terminó Kaoru.

**— ¿Por quién…—**Formuló Masaru, sin reconocer a su mejor amiga ni la pulsera que lleva.

**—…nos…—**Siguió Makoto.

**—…toma?—**Completó Kojiro, quién no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha de ojos jade. Que idiota.

_Pues bien, esto se torna muy interesante…_

* * *

_Wiiiiiiiiiiii *girando y girando* ¿Que tal? Yo ni idea, hay que decir que si lees muchas veces algo que escribiste llegará a sentirse aún más aburrido de lo que es e.e  
Por eso como a las 500 veces me dije que ya debería dejar de violar la escritura ._._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡Ciao! ¡y hasta el próximo Martes! ¡Chao chao! *aplaudiendo* (A ver si alguien reconoce eso)  
_

_****__And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_  



	3. La la la, día de cantar sin experiencia

_Hooooooola! (:_  
_¡LO LOGREEEEEEEEEEE! Hoy tuve fiestón okno xd y casi no llego a subir cap, ¡Pero aquí estoy! Así que... ¡Vamos allá!_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya quisiera T.T**_

* * *

_Pues bien, esto se torna muy interesante…_

**_Fiesta de graduación. Concurso de bandas._**

**— ¡Pues, bien! ¡COMENCEMOS CON ESTO! DÍGANME ¿QUIÉN EMPIEZA?—**Preguntó el DJ al público. Una gran oleada de _"¡LOS CHICOS! "_ seguida de otra de _"¡NOO! ¡LAS CHICAS!" s_e hizo escuchar en aquel lugar**—Mmm, probemos otra cosa ¡¿QUIÉNES QUIEREN QUE COMIENCEN LAS _CHICAAAS_?!—**Preguntó. Se oyó una multitud ovacionándolos como si fuera el concierto de _Selena Gómez_—** ¡Wau! ¡Cuando ánimo! A ver, ahora ¡¿QUIÉNES QUIEREN QUE COMIENCEN LOS _CHICOOOS_?!—**Preguntó ahora, a lo cual muchos jóvenes respondieron como en un concierto de _The Beatles_, superando a los gritos anteriores ya que eran más conocidos en esa escuela—** ¡PUES BIEN! ¡EL público ha elegido! ¡QUE COMIENCEEEEEN LOS CHICOOOOOS!**

Al decir esto, las chicas bajaron del escenario para poder apreciar mejor a la banda masculina ahí presente, mientras que los integrantes de esta se preparaban y comentaban sobre la otra banda enemiga.

**—Deben ser muy ilusas si creen que podrán superarnos en lo que a música se refiere—**Dijo el pelirrojo sobreestimándose.

**—Ni que lo digas, son unas tontas niñatas—**Dijo curiosamente el rubio, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

**—Pues hay que enseñarles que con los hermanos Him…nadie se mete—**Dijo el oji-verde con un semblante serio, probablemente esté furioso de que el respeto que creía haber plantado en su escuela…no estaba tan bien hecho que digamos.

Los tres hermanos se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos: Masaru en la guitarra eléctrica, Makoto en la batería y Kojiro en el micrófono_—claro que los otros dos también tenían uno al lado—._

**— ¡Bien, chicos! ¿Qué cantarán esta noche?—**Preguntó el DJ.

**—Em, hoy tocaremos: "_Temporaly Bliss_" **_(The Cab) —_Anunció el pelinegro.

**Kojiro  
**_I come over  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes, blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven  
I'm on my knees_

Cantó mientras sujetaba el micrófono con ambas manos en un intento por hacer sonar su voz más profunda.

**Kojiro y Makoto**

_I can't help it, I'm addicted  
But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted  
In the morning…you're not holding on to me_

Subió el volumen.

**Makoto y Masaru**

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heart, It's lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time, Baby make up your mind_

**Kojiro  
**_Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss_

Se acercó más al borde del escenario.

**Kojiro y Makoto**  
_We were on fire, now we're frozen  
There's no desire, nothing spoken  
You're just playing  
I keep waiting for your heart_ _(Masaru: I keep waiting for you)_

_I am fiending for the sunshine  
To show our love in a good light  
Give me a reason, I am pleading to the stars_ _(Masaru: Tell me)_

**Makoto y Masaru**

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heart, It's lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time, Baby make up your mind_

**Kojiro  
**_Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss…_

Cuando acabó la canción todas las chicas echaban besos por doquier mientras ovacionaban a los **"Rowdyruff boys Z",** como se hacían llamar los chicos.

**— ¡Wau! ¡Esa sí es una gran presentación! Pues bien, ya han cantado los magníficos Rowdy's . Ahora les toca a las chicas. O, como me acaban de decir que se llaman. ¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! ¡WOOOO!—**Aplaudió el DJ para dar entrada a una ola de gritos y cumplidos cuando las jóvenes subieron al escenario.

**—Oye, Kaoru. El chico que cantaba ¿no era…ya sabes quién?—**Preguntó Momoko incómoda, mientras se preparaban.

**—Pues, em…Pff, pues para que les digo que no si sí—**Soltó graciosamente, intentando no darle la más mínima importancia.

**—Wau, bueno, ahora entiendo porqué te enamoraste de él. ¡Está que arde!—**Dijo la rubia pícaramente, para luego reírse todas a coro.

Cuando ya estaban completamente listas, salieron a escena: Kaoru como la voz principal_—con una guitarra eléctrica además—_, Momoko en el piano eléctrico y Miyako en la batería_—con micrófonos, igualmente—._

**—Pues…bien, am…—**Empezó Kaoru, balbuceando en el micrófono**— ¡Lo siento! Jamás había hecho esto antes así que no sé exactamente como presentarnos—**Hundió la cara entre las manos, realmente avergonzada. Pero, aún así, no quería ver las expresiones de los hermanos Him ¿La reconocerían? Quién sabe**—Bueno, solo diré que somos las Powerpuff girls y esta canción se llama: _"Every time we touch"_ **_(Cascada)_**, espero que les guste—**Sonrió. La música empezó a sonar.

**Kaoru**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams… (Miyako: in my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Se acercó al borde, fue al lado derecho y empezó a saltar. Luego hizo lo mismo en el lado contrario mientras cantaba.

**Todas**

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch, I feel static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go, Want you in my life._

**(Instrumental)**

Cuando casi acababa el momento musical, Kaoru se paralizó instantáneamente al cruzar mirada con el azabache, quién veía a la muchacha de orbes verdes totalmente asombrado_—aunque aún no sabía que ella era Kaoru, el muy idiota—;_ y Momoko, al darse cuenta, dejó el piano por un instante y tomó el micrófono para la siguiente estrofa.

**Momoko**

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I've cried **(Miyako: I've cried)**_

La pelinegra reaccionó y volvió a tomar el mando del micrófono, a lo que la oji-rosa volvió a su puesto.

**Momoko y Kaoru**

_The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

**Kaoru**

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**  
And every time we kiss**  
I swear I can fly**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
**I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch, I feel static  
**And every time we kiss  
**I reach for the sky  
**Can't you hear my heart** beat slow  
I can't let you go, Want you in my life._

_. . .  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
**And every time we kiss**  
I swear I can fly  
**Can't you feel my heart **beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side…_

Al acabar la canción, todo el mundo gritó emocionado de que hubiera una banda_—supuestamente, en la escuela—_que superara a los Rowdy's. Mientras que estos estaban estupefactos.

**—Canta y…to-toca la guitarra al mismo tiempo, perfectamente…—**Balbuceó el pelinegro.

**—Sí, y la otra toca el piano t-tan bien…—**Le acompañó en el balbuceo el pelirrojo.

**—Y la rubia está a mi nivel en la batería… ¿Cómo es que jamás las vimos en la escuela?—**Preguntó Makoto incrédulo.

**—Eso es porque ellas no estudian en esta escuela—**Dijo inteligentemente Kojiro, cosa rara en él.

**—Por más que me asuste decirlo, Kojiro tiene razón—**Afirmó Masaru, aún en shock.

**—Entonces, de acuerdo a la fuerza de los gritos, ganaron…—**Suspenso**— ¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!—**La sala se llenó de toda clase de gritos y cumplidos, además de unos cuantos comentarios de envidia por parte de las muchachas de ahí. **–Y, como modo de castigo, los perdedores_—Los Rowdy's—_le entregarán el premio a las ganadoras.**

Los mencionados empezaron a subir al escenario, algo incrédulos con la idea de que habían perdido ante unas chicas que jamás habían visto antes de ese día. Se pusieron frente a frente, contraparte con contraparte y uno por uno se fueron saludando a modo de felicitación.

**—Felicidades—**Dijo cortante el rubio a la oji-azul.

**— ¡Te lo agradezco!—**Sonrió ella, ajena a toda la indiferencia que trataba de aparentar el rubio, cuando la verdad intentaba ocultar un fuerte sonrojo en parte por la vergüenza de perder, tanto como por la hermosa sonrisa de la muchacha.

**—Te felicito…—**Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo a su contraparte.

**—Y yo a ti, son increíbles—**Felicitó ella.

**—No tanto como ustedes, ustedes ganaron****_—_**Dijo modesto.

**—Bueno, sonará raro que lo diga el ganador, pero…fue suerte de principiante—**Sonrió ella amigablemente, a lo que él le correspondió.

**—Fue pura suerte—**Dijo el pelinegro a la azabache, negándose rotundamente a dejar caer su orgullo. A lo que a los pelirrojos_—que lo escucharon— _les salió una gotita tipo anime.

**—Tomaré eso como un "Felicitaciones", gracias—**Sonrió algo forzada, tratando de calmar su carácter.

**—De nada—**Refunfuñó tiernamente, la pelinegra sonrió de lado conmovida**— ¿Qué me miras?**

**—No, nada. Me pareces tierno, aunque con un poquitín de mal carácter—**Sonrió burlonamente, claro que sin olvidar que era Kojiro, el chico que prácticamente le rompió el corazón. Pero trataba de sorprenderlo y caerle bien para demostrar que había cambiado y que ya no era la chiquilla que se vestía y actuaba como un chico.

**— ¡No te rías!—**Le ordenó mientras hacía un puchero infantil, ni él entendía porque actuaba así con ella.

Cuando se dio por terminado el concurso, volvieron a poner la música y más de la mitad de la escuela entró a las pista de baile. Nuestros protagonistas bajaron del escenario y, sin darse cuenta, fueron a la barra de bebidas. En la cual los chicos se sentaron y las chicas se mantuvieron paradas por cuestiones personales, en otras palabras, era hora de decir quiénes eran o, al menos, Kaoru. La pelinegra esperó a que el pelirrojo se levantara un momento para ir al baño y lo siguió de cerca. Él entró, la oji-verde se cercioró de que no hubiera ningún otro chico e hizo lo mismo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, de golpe acorraló al pelirrojo contra la pared y lo besó tal y como lo había hecho el día que decidió irse. Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

**— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Q-Quién eres?—**Preguntó totalmente desubicado el oji-rojo.

**— ¿Qué ya no me reconoces, Masaru? –**Chasqueó la lengua repetidamente y negó con la cabeza**— No, no, no, no, no… Muy mal_, tarado_—**Le mostró la pulsera de oro que él le había regalado y al instante el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y casi se cae al reconocerla.

**— ¡¿KAORU?! ¡¿Eres tú?!—**Exclamó.

**—No, soy el fantasma de la ópera—**Dijo con sarcasmo y voz graciosa **— ¡Claro que soy yo, bobo! **

**— ¡Mierda, eres tú!—**La abrazó fuertemente.

**— ¡Me…¡Me estas estrangulando, _rojito_!—**Avisó como pudo la pelinegra. Él la soltó de golpe.

**—Lo siento—**Rió**— ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—Bueno, vine para sorprender a un trío de estúpidos Rowdy's y terminé participando de un concurso de bandas musicales ¿Puedes creerlo?—**Dijo fingiendo entusiasmo, a lo que este rió con ganas.

**—No pierdes ese toque de sarcasmo tan característico de ti.**

**—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me sorprende que no me reconocieras con eso—**Dijo refiriéndose al beso que le plantó**—Me has olvidado, amigo. Muy mal.**

**—Jaja jaja, ¡No! ¡Nunca te podría olvidar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros tres te ha olvidado!**

**— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces porque el _rojito_ no me reconoció aunque lo besé, y el estúpido del _verde_ me salvó de unos imbéciles y ni se dio cuenta de quién era yo, eh? **

**—Porque somos idiotas… Espera ¡¿Cómo que Kojiro te salvó?! **

**—Sí…fui por un atajo, como siempre,y un par de imbéciles me empezaron a seguir, digamos que Kojiro los botó a patadas y me protegió.**

**— ¿Tú, la gran Kaoru Matsubara, necesitó que la protegieran?—**Dijo incrédulo**_—_****Eso sí que no me lo creo.**

**—Es enserio, Masaru. Ya no soy la misma chica ruda y salvaje de antes. Además, no podía ni escapar con estos zapatos—**Dijo mostrándole los tremendos tacazos que llevaba puestos.

**—_Wow_, ya me quedó muy en claro que tú ya no eres exactamente… tú.**

**—Sí, como sea, ¿Vamos?**

**—Claro.**

**—Ya, pero aún no le digas nada a Makoto ni a Kojiro. No quiero que lo sepan aún. ¡AH! Y ni te atrevas a contarle a alguien que entré al baño de hombres ni que te besé ¿Entendido?—**Lo amenazó tiernamente.

**— ¡Entendido, comandante!—**La fastidió actuando como un marino obediente.

**—Idiota—**Ledijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo arrastraba del brazo hacia la barra de bebidas**_—_****Ven.**

Al llegar a la barra, se sentó al lado de Kojiro_—sus amigas se habían ido a bailar para darle tiempo—_e intentó entablar conversación.

**—Bueno ¿Qué tan bueno eres en el fútbol?—**Le preguntó a sabiendas de que con ese tema él se sentiría un poco más cómodo y confiado.

**—Soy el mejor—**Le contestó arrogante al tiempo que volteaba a verla directamente a los ojos.

**— ¿Estás seguro?**

**— ¡Por supuesto! **

**— ¿Nunca hubo alguien que te haya superado en ese ámbito? ¿Nadie?—**Lo incitó a recordar.

**—De hecho…sí, una vez hubo alguien. De hecho, una chica.**

**— ¿Ah sí?—**Fingió asombrarse**— ¿Cuál era su nombre?**

**—Kaoru Matsubara, pero no era tan buena. Sólo tenía suerte—**El orgullo de Kaoru se hirió.

**— ¿En serio? Yo creo que te habrá derrotado por mucho ¿O no?—**Le contestó bruscamente.

**— ¡Claro que no! ¡Era una tonta verdecita!—**Al decir eso lo primero que vino a la mente de la pelinegra fue "_Aún se acuerda_", pero luego lo zafó y siguió con la peleíta.

**— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella es la mejor!—**Defendió.

**—Oye, tranquilízate—**Le aconsejó su mejor amigo.

**—No te metas, Masaru—**Le dijo cortante, mientras le levantaba el dedo índice en señal de _"Yo me encargo"—_ **¡Ella es la mejor jugadora femenina del mundo! ¡Arrasa con todos! ¡Hasta contigo! ¡Ha ganado más de cincuenta partidos nacionales! —**Se auto-defendió ante el pelinegro.

**—Aquí vamos de nuevo, como antes…—**Susurró el pelirrojo viendo la discusión de ambos con nostalgia…y algo de miedito.

**— ¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?!—**Exclamó el pelinegro enfadado porque lo hayan llamado_—en cierta forma— _perdedor. Kaoru explotó.

**— ¡PORQUE YO SOY KAORU, IDIOTA!—**Le gritó en todo su esplendor, mientras se levantaba bruscamente, y el pelinegro quedó estático frente a ella intentando ordenar todas las palabras que le acababa de decir la_—recientemente reconocida—_verdecita.

**_—Imposible…_**

* * *

_¡Henos aquí...aburridos ._.!_

Como sea, la vez pasada tuve problemas con mi computadora y no pude contestar los Reviews D:

Pero ahora lo haré ^-^:

Jek-red08: _¡Gracias!:D _

_o.O PerFect Maniac O.o: ¡Graaacias! Sí, lo sé. El título es lo más pro xd. Intente hacerlos más largos pero...la flojera me gano e.e'_

_LaNadia-n.n : ¡Ya te contesto, mierda! xd Verás...es algo así: Mi BFF es Directioner y hasta ahora ella me está corrompiendo e.e' Iba a hacer que ganaran los chicos, pero luego dije "Nah... ¡ARRIBA LAS MUJEREEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Y he ahí ._._

_Hinata12Hyuga: Es cierto, es que creí que si ponía todo eso como que iba a aburrir un poquito .-., pero quizás ponga anécdotas en otros caps(: Son extremadamente narcisitas= Rowdys xd_

_unicornio: ¡Ya la seguí, mierda!:'D_

_DarkGreenWolf: ¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *tomando aire* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias!:3_

_Daliachicacereal: ¡Thank you! Así se escribe ¿no? ._., Síp, ese es Butch. Tan idiota como siempre:'D _

_BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO, hasta ahí porque jamás había respondido así que son muuuuy monses xd._

_#And we dance all night to the Best Song Ever, we know every line now I can't remember. How it goes, but I know that I wont forget her. Cause we dance all night to the Best Song Ever. I think I went OH OH OH, I think I went YEAH YEAH YEAH, I think I went goooooooooooooooes~ Ok, tengo un problema ._._

_Da igual, ¡Hasta el próximo Mártes!_

___****__And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_  



	4. ¡Es-tá borra-cha! (8)

_¡Hooooooola! ¡FELIZ MARTES 13!:'D *lanzando confeti*_

_¡Oh Mickey You're so fine, You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey!~! La la la. Y...no sé que tengo ._._

_De verdad que no estoy completamente convencida de como me salió este cap:$ Pero lo intente:D_

_Y, sin más que decir... Como dijo mi profe, en serio: "Y presentamos...un capítulo más de su telellorona... ¡Las culisue...!" okno, nada de eso xd Aunque sí lo dijo e.e_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo. Haría que fuera una novela:'D Okno xd**_

* * *

**_—Imposible…_**_  
_**_  
_**

**_Fiesta de graduación. Barra de bebidas. ¡Ayuda!_**

**— ¿Qué…? N-No, imposible… ¿Verdad?—**Preguntó girando desconcertado hacia sus hermanos en busca de ayuda. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada igual de asombrada por parte del menor, y una cara con expresión de _"A mí no me mires, yo ahí no me meto ni aunque me lo pida Obama" _Por parte del mayor. La pelinegra cerró los ojos, realizó una cuenta hasta diez y suspiró ahora más calmada.

**—"A cada uno su verdad"—**Citó esta suspirando y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

**— ¡Luigi Pirandello!—**Citaron al autor las_ beffas_ de la pelinegra, apareciendo por ahí de la nada y empujando a un par de desafortunados muchachos que fueron a parar de cara frente a la comida. _‹‹¿Upsi?››_

Los hermanos mayores_—aunque no lo sabían—_pensaban exactamente lo mismo: _"¿De cuándo acá Kaoru cita frases célebres?",_ mientras que la mente del menor sólo decía: "_Conocen esa frase, conocen esa frase, conocen esa frase…"_

**—Exactamente, chicas—**Dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de ver al pelinegro, algo desilusionada y cabizbaja por el hecho de que le afectara tanto el volver a verla. Digo, ¿Acaso antes había sido tan desagradable para él al punto que no quería volver a encontrársela nunca?

Pobre Kaoru, no sabía que tan equivocada estaba.

El pelirrojo intentó acercarse a ella, pero la oji-rosa lo detuvo, a sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento para intervenir. Conocía muy bien a su amiga, y a esa actitud, lo suficiente para saber lo que haría a continuación.

**—Acompáñame—**Le dijo, para luego tomarlo de la mano y halar al desencajado azabache hacia donde minutos antes estuvo con el oji-rojo.

Llegados ahí, Kaoru procedió a cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera en esa conversación. Acto seguido: Se acercó peligrosamente al pelinegro.

**— ¿Q-Qué ha-haces, K-Kaoru?—**Tartamudeó nervioso y sonrojado el oji-verde.

**—Ah, o sea que ahora sí soy Kaoru ¿no?—**Dijo irónica, acercándose seductoramente cada vez más.** — ¿Sabías que eres un tarado, Kojiro?**

**—No me lo creía hasta hoy, pero ahora sí sé que soy un estúpido—**Aceptó extrañamente, el volver a ver a esa chica algo en él se arrugó. Pero lo que en realidad quiso decir fue: "¡¿Cómo mierda me llego a enterar ahora de que aquella muchacha que hace cuatro años me hizo sentir por primera vez como mierda era la misma chica hermosa que me encontré hoy?! No soy un tarado, ¡SOY UN IMBÉCIL!"

**—Vaya, veo que has cambiado. Hace años no me hubieras dado la razón ni aunque estuvieras tragando tierra—**Trazócírculos en el pecho del muchacho, un truco que le enseñó la pelirroja, haciendo que este perdiera un poco de su_—recién adquirida—_tranquilidad. _‹‹No tienes ni idea››_

**—D-Deja de hacer eso—**Le ordenó tratando de alejar su boca de la de ella.

**— ¿Por qué, Kojiro? ¿Qué pasa?—**Le preguntó con fingida inocencia. Mientras ahora comenzaba a deslizar su dedo índice por el abdomen, cerca del _amiguito_ del muchacho, haciendo que este empezara a sudar de nervios.

**—De-Deja eso, Kaoru…—**Dijo, suspirando de satisfacción en eso último, ya que la joven de orbes verdes había empezado a descender más por el pequeño límite entre el muslo del muchacho y su _orgullo_.

**— ¿De verdad quieres que lo deje, _Kojiro…_?—**Lo nombró medio en susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su rostro_, _para luego hacerlo perder la razón al delinear el miembro del muchacho lenta y segura mente.

**—S-Sí…—**Dijo él, pero ella detectó que en realidad le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

**— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Seguro…?—**Insistió, para luego jugar su última carta y presionar 'ahí'. El chico ahora sí perdió todo su auto control que había intentado mantener hasta ese momento. La muchacha sonrió, sintiendo la felicidad de su 'amigo'**—Lástima—**Dijo soltándolo y girando sobre los talones hacia la puerta. _‹‹¡NO!››_

**— ¡A LA MIERDA! ¡CLARO QUE NO QUIERO QUE PARES!—**La detuvo del brazo, girándola bruscamente y empezándola a besar con brusquedad.

**—Oye, oye…—**Trató de decir la pelinegra, mientras el joven pasaba su lengua sobre su cuello**— ¡Oye, Kojiro!—**Se desesperó un poco la chica, tratando de alejarse**— ¡Suéltame, estúpido!—**Lo empujó hacia una cabina del baño, aunque no tan fuerte como lo hubiera hecho su otro _yo_.

**— ¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó totalmente excitado, y no solo se notaba por su gruesa voz de ese momento. Ella sonrió altaneramente: Ya había probado lo que deseaba.

**—No te emociones. No voy a _hacerlo_ contigo. Jamás lo haría después de lo que me dijiste antes de que me vaya—**Dijo intentado disimular la pequeña tristeza de sus palabras**—Jamás, que te quede claro –**Se dirigió a la salida, dejando a un totalmente excitado y desconcertado muchacho de ojos verdes **–Y, para que sepas, si hice todo eso fue sólo para probar que ya no soy la misma _chica/chico_ que todos despreciaban y subestimaban. Ya no más ¿Captas?. **

Dicho esto se volvió hacia la puerta y salió de ella con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

_‹‹Te lo mereces, por imbécil›› _

**_Barra de bebidas. Incómodo silencio entre cuatro jóvenes. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? _**

Nadie decía palabra, creyendo que era lo mejor. El pelirrojo pensaba qué estaría sucediendo ahí dentro, la pelirroja y la rubia se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo, y Makoto seguía dándole vueltas a cómo conocían esa frase. El mayor abrió ligeramente la boca para tratar de entablar una conversación, pero la cerró al tiempo en que su mejor amiga llegó hasta ellos.

**— ¡Hola, de nuevo!—**Saludó alegremente ella—** ¿Por qué tan calladitos?—**_Click_— ¡**AH! ¡Es cierto! Aún no los he presentado, que tonta—**Recordó**—Bueno, chicos, ella es Momoko y ella es Miyako—**Las señaló a ambas respectivamente.

**—Es un placer—**Dijeron ambas a la par, sonrientes, mientras hacían cada una un gesto diferente con la mano a modo de saludo.

**—Igualmente—**Respondieron ambos tratando de aparentar cierta indiferencia hacia ellas.

**—Chicas, aunque ya les he hablado de ellos, se los presento. Él es Masaru, mi mejor amigo; y él es Makoto, su hermano—**Se volteó y se dirigió a la rubia**— Es de quién te he estado hablando, él y tú se van a llevar sorprendentemente bien. Tienen muchas cosas en común.**

Un alegre "¡Por supuesto!" y un rotundo "Ni en un millón de años" se oyó ahí. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el rubio, dueño del segundo comentario, obviamente.

**— ¿_Ehhhh_? ¿Por qué_ noooo_?—**Preguntaron tiernamente las tres, a la par, mientras hacían un leve puchero. Al rubio le salieron varias gotitas de sudor y un fuerte sonrojo por tal escena.

**—Pu-Pues p-porque…em…por-porque…¡No me miren así!—**Desvió la mirada nerviosamente. Podía actuar rudo y todo lo que quiera, pero aún así seguía siendo Makoto. Y Makoto…es Makoto. El pelirrojo estaba realmente sorprendido, pues desde hace tres años que no veía a su hermano tartamudear así de nervioso. ¡Y menos sonrojarse por una o variaschicas! Las jóvenes pusieron una cara aún más tierna y adorable que la de antes, además de que Kaoru se le acercó por detrás, con la misma expresión, y lo abrazó colocando la cabeza en uno de los hombros del joven y mirándolo desde ahí. Al pelirrojo solo le cabía una expresión de: "Hermano, tienes una suerte…", mientras que el rubio suspiraba rendido**—Bien, bien. Seremos amigos, creo…**

Hubo un gran momento de gritillos de alegría y emoción, acompañados de unos cuantos besos hacia el rubio, quién los recibía todo rojito tomatito. _‹‹¿No se supone que el rojito soy yo?›› Se_ preguntó Masaru retóricamente mientras alzaba una ceja. La pelinegra huyó de ese gran círculo de ovaciones y se acercó a su mejor amigo.

**— ¡Y tú!—**Señaló al muchacho, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados**—Deberías entablar conversación con Momoko, es igual de lista, orgullosa y _dulce-maniática_ que tú—**Sonrió traviesamente.

**—Mmm, lo intentaré—**Sonrió. Luego pareció recordar algo**— ¿Qué pasó con Kojiro?**

**—Am, pues… lo llevé al baño de hombres…**

**—Tú llevas a todos los chicos al baño ¿No?—**Dijo burlonamente.

**—Baboso—**Le sacó la lengua**—Como sea, digamos que lo dejé muy bien humillado…**

**—Asustas, chica, asustas—**Rieron ambos.

**_Minutos después. Pasadizo del auditorio. Rubios._**

Ambos oji-azules se encontraban sentados en el suelo del pasadizo, apoyados en la pared, uno al lado del otro. Momoko había terminado hablando_—más bien discutiendo 'amablemente'—_con Masaru, y Kaoru estaba bailando con un muchacho que acababa de conocer.

**—Y ¿Qué cosas te gustan?—**Preguntó la rubia.

**—Lo que sea—**Respondió tajante.

**—Ah. Bueno…am… ¿Te arrepientes de algo?—**Preguntó con la sola intensión de sacar tema de conversación.

**—"De lo único que me arrepiento en esta vida es de no ser otra persona"—**Citó Makoto, como siempre, pensando que no se daría cuenta.

**—Woody Allen—**Dijo Miyako, consciente de que ese era el autor. El rubio prácticamente saltó al oírla, ya que él pensaba que a ninguna chica podrían gustarle ese tipo de cosas. O, al menos, que no las entenderían. Extraño pensamiento, ya que normalmente son las mujeres las más sentimentales y toda la cosa.

**— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!—**Preguntó asombrado.

**—Bueno, me encantan las frases célebres y todo lo que se refiere a eso—**Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera ninguna importancia en el mundo**—Y, si te lo preguntas, yo fui la que hizo que Kaoru ande citando frases por ahí—**Rió.

**—A mí…también me encantan—**Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

**—Lo sé, Kaoru me lo ha contado—**Sonrió adorablemente**— Por eso dijo que tendríamos muchas cosas en común como_, _y esto me lo ha contado ella, nos gusta citar ese tipo de frases, ambos hablamos con los animales y no nos gustan las peleas. Además de que ambos somos rubios y con ojos azules—**Dijo divertida.

**—Es verdad, es extraño. Pero agradable, en cierto modo. Y, cuéntame ¿Cuándo te empezaron a gustar esas frases?..—**Preguntó ahora más confiado y entusiasmado.

**_Barra de bebidas. Pelirrojos discutiendo 'amablemente'. Pff, a quien engaño... ¡No se vayan a matar!_**

**— ¡No! ¡Me niego!—**Dijo ella levantándose de su silla exaltada.

**— ¡Te lo digo, rosadita! ¡Ese vestido te hace ver _gooooorda_!—**Se burló el pelirrojo, mintiendo, claro. Ya que, en realidad, pensaba que no podría estar más hermosa. Ella chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.

**—"Mala gente, malas costumbres"—**Citó ella, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la sala, el muchacho la siguió de cerca. Llegaron a un pequeño hueco bajo las escaleras, donde se oía menos la música, ella se sentó y él la imitó. La pelirroja suspiro**_—_**** ¿Por qué me seguiste?**

**—No lo sé, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer—**Dijo fijando la vista en un punto indefinido.

**—Ah…—**Murmuró Momoko algo triste**— ¿En-En serio m-me veo…gorda?—**Preguntó ella desilusionada. Y, por primera vez, el pelirrojo se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

**—Claro que no…solo lo dije para fastidiar, lo siento—**Se disculpó Masaru**_— _****¿Me perdonas? Y mira que yo no me ando disculpando así como así****—**Sonrió.

**—Mmm, no lo sé—**Dijo la oji-rosa, ahora más divertida que triste**_—_**** ¿Por qué te debería perdonar?**

**—Pues porque…—**Rebuscó en sus bolsillos al recordar lo que le dijo Kaoru**—Tengo chocolate—**Le dijo mostrándole una barra completa de chocolate con trocitos de galleta.

**— ¡CHOCOLATE!—**Gritó lanzándose sobre la mano que sostenía el dulce más rico para ella, terminando así: El muchacho sentado con los pies apoyados en el suelo, las rodillas arriba, la espalda aún contra la pared y una cara de sorpresa total; y la pelirroja con el abdomen en el pequeño espacio entre las piernas del muchacho y su pecho, las piernas estiradas hacia donde momentos antes estuvo, la parte superior de ella del otro lado, echada, sosteniendo el chocolate con las dos manos y con la _–ahora—_boca llena de chocolate**—_Grashias_— **Masculló tratando de decir "Gracias", pero con la boca incapacitada por chocolate, completamente ensimismada en eso. Después de acabarlo, abrió los ojos como platos, como reaccionando y acordándose de algo, y saltó de nuevo a su sitio, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cara en ellas arrepintiéndose.

**— ¿Qué te pasa?—**Le preguntó extrañado de que hace cinco minutos estuviera tirada embutiéndose una barra de chocolate y que ahora pareciera que hubiese cometido un crimen de segundo grado. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, dejando únicamente los ojos a la vista.

**—Es que…me prometí que jamás volvería a comer así frente a alguien. ¡Y mira que hago! Soy una estúpida…—**Suspiró hundiendo nuevamente el rostro. El pelirrojo la observó un minuto, para luego acercarse más y hablarle.

**—No eres estúpida—**Comenzó un tanto indiferente**— No tiene nada de malo que disfrutes comer dulces, yo también lo hago y cuando comienzo…ya no hay quien me detenga. Pero no me avergüenzo de nada, soy un _dulce-maniático_ a toda honra—**Sonrió tratando de ablandar las cosas.

**— ¿En serio?—**Dijo ella, volviendo a alzar la cabeza, pero un poco más confiada

**—Por supuesto. Ven, ¿No quieres más chocolate? ¡Porque yo sí! ¡Te comiste el mío!—**Ofreció un tanto divertido en tanto se levantaba.

**— ¡Claro!—**Se levantó con los ojos en forma de corazón. Cualquiera diría que estaba enamorada del muchacho, pero lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente sólo era _"Chocolate, chocolate. Me van a regalar un chocolate…"_

**_Pista de baile. Kaoru y un chico desconocido. ¿Cómo dicen que se llamaba?_**

**— ¡Oye, Mitch!—**Le habló a gritos la pelinegra al castaño.

**— ¿Qué?—**Respondió él tranquilamente. Tenía ojos café oscuro, pecas sobre las mejillas y era lindo, no es como que se diga _"Wau, que churro", _pero es pasable. Llevaba puesto un polo negro de manga corta con la imagen de una calavera al medio, jeans oscuros holgados, zapatillas blancas_—igual que la calavera—_y un par de muñequera de cuero.

**— ¿No quieres hacer otra cosa?—**Preguntó ella. Él pareció pensárselo.

**—Claro, ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber algo fuerte?—**Sugirió el muchacho con una sonrisa sospechosa.

**—Ah…supongo que está bien, en tanto no sea demasiado...**

**_Dos horas después. Barra de bebidas. ¡Uh, oh!_**

**— ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS, CHICOS?!—**Preguntó Kaoru, sobre una mesa con una botella de Vodka en su mano derecha. Completamente borracha.

**— ¡SÍ, CAPITÁN! ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!—**Respondió Mitch levantando el brazo en puño, siendo acompañado por los pelirrojos que habían terminado experimentando con el chocolate y el Pisco. Todos más borrachos que Santa Claus en Agosto.

**— ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!—**Gritó la pelinegra con una mano haciendo de megáfono en su oído, en señal de escucharlos.

**— ¡Sí, CAPITÁN! ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!—**Volvieron a responder estos igualmente.

**— ¡_UHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_****_ —_**Se relamió los labios**_—_****¡VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR!**

**— ¡BOB-ES-PON-JA!—**Corearon todos.

**— ¡SU CUERPO ABSORBE Y SIN ESTALLAR!**

**— ¡BOB-ES-PON-JA!—**En ese momento el pelinegro_—que había estado gileando con varias chicas en busca de olvidar la humillación que le había hecho pasar la oji-verde—_ los vio y fue hacia ellos.

**— ¡EL MEJOR AMIGO QUE PODRIAS DESEAR!—**Gritó Kaoru señalando al pelirrojo.

**— ¡BOB-ES-PON-JA!**

**— ¡Y COMO A UN PEZ LE ES FÁCIL FLO…! ¡AY!—**Fue detenida por el oji-verde, quién la jaló del brazo y la bajó de aquella mesa**— ¡_Oshe_! ¡_Déshjame_, _lesshuga_ andante!—**Dijo vocalizando con esfuerzo.

**— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kaoru?!—**Le reclamó tomándola de los hombros.

**—Me divierto, _imbéshil_—**Le aclaró soplándole al hablar, por lo que el muchacho detectó demasiado olor a alcohol y reparó en la mano derecha de la chica.

**— ¿Has estado tomando?—**Preguntó un poco más tranquilo. Por más que esa chica lo hubiera dejado como un completo imbécil, seguía siendo la muchacha de la que se enamoró por primera vez, sin saberlo.

**— ¡_Shí_! ¡¿Te _imporshta_ acaso?!—**Le gritó zafándose bruscamente de su agarre.

**— ¿Qué tanto vodka bebiste?—**Pregunto, pero al ver que ella estaba distraída mirando una mosca decidió probar si al menos recordaba su nombre**— ¿Quién eres?**

**— ¿Quién soy? Yo soy…soy…soy—**Agachó la cabeza**— ¡SOY UN CACAHUATE!—**Cantó volviendo a subirse su supuesto escenario y haciendo como si tocara una guitarra eléctrica, a lo cual el coro de antes la imitó— ¡**ERES UN CACAHUATE!—**Le gritó al pelinegro, que tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro**— ¡TODOS SOMOS CACAHUATES!—**Siguió, extendiendo los brazos. Extrañamente todos los borrachos de ahí se les habían unido y cantaban juntos, incluso el DJ puso la pista musical**— ¡CACAHUATE, CACAHUATE! **

**— ¿QUÉ ME DICES, VEN? SI NO QUIERES QUE ME RÍA NUNCA MAS REIRÉ. Y DIGO NO—**Cantó el pelirrojo subiéndose al lado de la pelinegra.

**— ¡NO!**

**—NUNCA REIRÉ…—**Siguió el oji-rojo, justo cuando se acercaron Miyako y Makoto. Este último igualmente borracho, quién sabe porqué, quién al oír la canción saltó a la mesa, botando al pelirrojo al suelo.

**— ¿QUÉ ME DICES, VEN? TÚ ME DICES QUE SOY CHICO DIME OTRA VEZ. YO TE DIGO YA—**Continuó la canción el rubio, agarrando una botella, volteándola y simulando que era un micrófono**— ¡OTRA VEZ YA…!—**La rubia, quien observaba la escena al lado del pelinegro, golpeó la palma de su mano contra su frente. ‹‹_Ay por dios, tenemos un problema››_ Pensó.

**_Otra hora después. 2am. Borrachera: Segunda fase._**

La pelirroja y la oji-verde estaban sentadas abrazándose sobre la barra de bebidas y llorando.

**— ¡N-No fue ju-justo! ¡Él no tenía por-porqué hacerme eso!—**Lloriqueó Momoko.

**—N-No llores, Momoko. Los…los chicos son unos tarados—**Dijo la pelinegra, que hace minutos había recobrado la capacidad del habla.

**—O-Oigan, no t-todos, ¡eh!—**Replicó Masaru tratando de no llorar.

**—Las chi-chicas ta-también tienen la culpa—**Afirmó el rubito algo enfadado, seguramente recordando a su primera novia.

**— ¡Claro que no!—**Gritó Kaoru**— ¡Las chicas no tienes la cu-culpa de que los chicos sean la especie más retrasada de la t-tierra!**

**—Ay, dios. Qué estaré pagando—**Suspiró la rubia, mirándolos, mientras el pelinegro se limitaba a tomar agua.

**_Una hora después. 3am. Masacre en California._**

**— ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—**Gritó la pelinegra como en guerra sobre la barra de comida, lanzando vasos y botellas.

**— ¡NO ACABARÁS CONMIGOOOOOOO!—**Le dijo el oji-rojo, detrás de una mesa, lanzándole igualmente todo lo que encontraba ahí.

**— ¡YO TAMBIÉN! ¡YO TAMBIÉN!—**Vociferó la pelirroja, como si fuera a la montaña rusa, situándose al lado del pelirrojo.

**— ¡VAMOS ALLÁ, COMANDANTE!—**Gritó el rubio al lado de la pelinegra, viendo con ojos decididos al par pelirrojo—** ¡NO LOGRARÁN VENCERNOOOOOOS!**

**— ¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAA! –**En ese momento ambos equipos se fundieron en una extraña pelea con extraños 'golpes'. El pelinegro trato de separarlos, pero lo único que consiguió fue un enorme coscorrón en la cabeza.

**— ¿Deberíamos llamar a control de animales?—**Dijo Miyako alzando una ceja. El oji-verde cansado asintió repetitivamente mientras sobaba el sitio afectado.

**_A la media hora._**

**— ¡VA-MO-NOOOOOOS!—**Ordenó el azabache, halando de la cintura a la pelinegra, mientras que esta se aferraba al cuello del pelirrojo.

**— ¡NO QUIEROOOOOOOO!—**Dijo pataleando como una niña pequeña a la que quieren sacar de la dulcería.

**— ¡NO ME ARRASTRES CONTIGO!—**Gritó Masaru, que en vez de rojo estaba azul, siendo casi asfixiado por la muchacha.

**— ¡DÉJAMEEEE IR!—**Gritó ahora el oji-azul, con las manos extendidas hacia el frente e intentando correr aunque no se movía, ya que la rubia lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del cabello.

**—Ya te he dicho que no, Makoto—**Dijo esta con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

**— ¡WAAAAA! ¡NOO, NOO!—**Lloriqueó el rubio, mientras seguía 'corriendo'.

**— ¡CON FUERZA!—**Exclamó encantada la pelirroja levantando el puño al aire, vaya uno a saber por qué.

**_Media hora después. En la calle. ZzzZz._**

**—No vuelvo a dejarlos ir a una fiesta ni aunque me este muriendo. Recuérdamelo—**Dijo el pelinegro, mientras traía a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja cargadas cada una sobre un hombro como un costal_—completamente dormidas—_y a su pelirrojo hermano siendo arrastrado de un brazo por todo el camino_—igualmente dormido—._

**—Y tú a mí, compañero de guerra—**Dijo Miyako suspirando mientras traía a un muy dormido rubio apoyado en ella, ella lo sujetaba con una mano en su espalda y paso la mano de él sobre su hombro. Además de que con su cabeza intentaba que la de él no se cayera.

**—Es un hecho—**Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles hacia la casa del pelinegro, ya que las chicas no podían volver en ese estado a la casa de Kaoru, imposible, por lo que se quedarían a dormir ahí, ya luego pensarían como explicarlo.

_Vaya noche._

* * *

_____Y... ¿Qué les pareció? :$ asdasdsadasdasasd_

_____*silencio incómodo*_

_____*cof, cof* ¡Bueno! Esta semana... ¡Tuve danza!:D okno, eso no era. Esta semana sólo habían tres Reviews y me bajaron la moral TT_TT_

_____Felizmente que ya tenía hecho el cap, si no les juro que no se me hubiese ocurrido la más mínima idea de que hacer ._._

_____¿Sabían que mis ideas llegan en la madrugada? La vez que me quedé en la casa de mi mamá tuve que escribirlo es su celular o si no no podría dormir ._. ¡Jue horrible, jue horrible! D: Fue tanta desesperación_

_____¡Pero buaaaaaaaaaano! xd Responderé a esos maravillosos tres Reviews:')_

_____**Adivina Quien**: No, no eres tú. Yo también lo creo xd ¿Por qué será, ah? ¡Preguntas trascendenteees! (Aunque sea tan ignorante que no sepa que significa la palabra c': )_

_____**Karla-20:** Hahahaha (-Copiado de un amigo xd) ¡Graciaaaas!:D Ya estás loca asdasdssdas xd. Sí, no es lo mismo ._. Pero poco a poco debería volver a su actitud de antes (O al menos eso creo ya que no tengo nada fijado ._.) Aunque el como se viste si lo prefiero así e.e ¡No llores sangre! D: ¡Llora chicha! Okno, ¡Todo eso es culpa de mi amiga! .-., soy susceptible. Pd: De hecho...sí y fue raro ._./ Pd2: En camino, amiga. En camino...  
_

_____**Sou Evans:** ¡Gracias! Es cierto, es un cambio diferente (Redundancia xd) La verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de como reaccionaría Kojiro, supongo que se pondría con cara de tarado xd. HAY QUE DECIR QUE ASÍ ESTUVO e.e ¡Sí, sí habrá romance! ¡Y no tan adelante! En el siguiente capítulo no más asdsadsasd ok, tal vez no taaaan rápido, pero...sí, rápido. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Sí? Por que yo no ._. *Silencio incómodo* *Mirando a ambos lados* _«Asiente y sonríe, asiente y sonríe...» ¡Sayonara!:D

_____Gracias a todos los lectores que dejan Reviews, a los lectores fantasma (Mayormente soy una así que no los culpo ._.) y a todos los lectores que dejaban Reviews pero que ahora son fantasmas:D_

_____Próximo capítulo el Martes, como siempre ¡Chao, chao! _

___****__ And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_  



	5. ¡¿A qué viene eso!

_¡I'm at the payphone! ¡Trying to call home...! And..I don't know something else xd Tralalala_

_¡Holeeeeeeeeeeeee!:9 ¡Voy bien! Hasta ahora no me he equivocado de horario!:'D_

_Hoy...no tengo nada que decir ._. ¡Bailen! asdsdasdsa xd_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo. Haría que fuera una novela:'D Okno xd**_

* * *

**_Al día siguiente. Casa de los hermanos Him. Sala. 9:40am ¡Arriba, chicos!_**

**—Mmm ¿Qué pasó?—**Dijo la pelinegra despertándose con un horrible dolor de cabeza y apoyándose en sus brazos. Lo primero que vio fue que estaba echada al lado del pelirrojo, en un sofá-cama_—parecido a un simple colchón en el suelo—, _más precisamente con la cabeza sobre el pecho bien formado del muchacho_._ Vio que el rubio estaba con la cabeza apoyada en ese mismo sofá y con el resto del cuerpo en el suelo, la rubia estaba hecha bolita en una esquina de otro sofá_—este era normal—, _la pelirroja tirada en el suelo al lado del pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa llena de chocolate, y que el pelinegro estaba en el último sofá de ahí con las piernas en el espaldar, el resto del cuerpo donde se supone uno se sienta y la cabeza colgando**_—_ ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo terminé aquí?**

**—Mmm—**Comenzó a moverse el rojito. Dándose vuelta peligrosamente hacia la boca de la pelinegra. Esta se asustó un poco por la situación, pero luego decidió despertarlo.

**—Eh, Masaru—**Lo llamó en voz baja empujando adelante y atrás su hombro**— ¡Masaru! Hey, despierta—**El pelirrojo masculló algo como "Cinco minutos más…" y abrazó por la cintura a la oji-verde como si fuera su osito de felpa**— ¡Masaru!—**Le gritó empujándolo del colchón, causando que cayera sobre la pelirroja y que esta despertara.

**— ¡PERVERTIDOOOO!—**Gritó esta abrazándose a sí misma y lanzándole una cachetada al rojito, despertándolo por completo. O…casi.

**— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TEMBLOOOOOOOOOOOOR!—**Gritó este parándose y comenzando a correr en círculos por toda la sala, mientras que Kaoru lo veía con una gotita tipo anime en la frente.

**—_Ñam_—**Maulló como un gato la rubia, despertando**— ¿Qué sucede chicos?**

**—Ya comenzó el escándalo—**Suspiró el pelinegro, también despertando**—Locos.**

**—Como tú comprenderás—**Dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

**—Hey—**Llamó con la mano en la cabeza la pelirroja a su contraparte, quien continuaba dando vueltas y gritando como niñita aterrada mientras se comía un chocolate que sacó de vaya uno a saber dónde**— ¡HEY!—**Volvió a intentar. Ni caso**—Tú lo pediste—**Dijo esta, para luego hacerle una zancadilla y lanzarlo al suelo de cara.

**_—Auuuuu—_**Chilló este por la caída_—sumada a horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento— ¿_**Quién me atropelló…?**_._

**—Oigan, ¿Y Makoto?—**Preguntó la rubia ignorando olímpicamente al oji-rojo.

**—Aquí—**Dijo la pelinegra, mientras con su dedo índice le tocaba la cara al muchacho una y otra vez tratando de saber si estaba muerto. Este se acomodó de lado, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que pasaba.

**—Aún no he muerto, Kaoru—**Le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**— ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ VIVOOOOO! –**Vociferó graciosamente, a lo que a todos los demás les salió una gotita en la frente.

**_Una hora después. Todos reunidos en círculo sobre la alfombra de la sala._**

**—No estaba tan borracha…—**Dijo la pelinegra soltando un leve puchero avergonzada.

**— ¡¿Qué no estabas tan borracha?! Golpeabas una piña diciendo: Bob esponja, sal de ahí—**Le reclamó el pelinegro. Todos estallaron en risas.

**— ¡Bueno, ya, ya!—**Los calmó la oji-azul**—Ustedes tampoco estuvieron muy tranquilos, que digamos.**

**— ¿Qué hicimos?—**Preguntó con algo de miedo el rubio.

**—Pues tú te subiste al escenario y comenzaste a bailar la polka versión _Backyardigans_ con el DJ—**Anunció ella.

**— ¿Qué?...**

**_Flashback._**

**_— ¡Wuuu! ¡VAMOS DJ!—_**_Gritó el rubio, arrastrando al DJ al escenario, no sin antes poner la pista musical que se le ocurrió._

**— ¡HEY!—**Exclamó el DJ, también borracho.

**_— ¡WOOH! ¡POLKA, POLKA! ¡HAY QUE BAILAR LA POOOOLKA!—_**_Cantaron a la par, frente a todos._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

**— ¡JAJAJAJA!—**Rieron todos, sobre todo el pelirrojo.

**— ¡Y tú ni te rías, Masaru! Que bastante roche hiciste ayer el balcón—**Comentó el pelinegro.

**—Ah, sí. Creo que eso si lo recuerdo—**Dijo la oji-rosa pensativa.

**_Flashback._**

**_— ¡Masaru, baja de ahí!—_**_Le gritó la rubia al pelirrojo, quién estaba situado en el balcón. _

**_— ¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?—_**_Actuó el oji-rojo con una peluca larga y haciendo movimientos que, más que profesionales, daban risa._

**_— ¡Baja de…!—_**_Fue interrumpida Miyako._

**_—Ni te molestes, rubia. Mi hermano siempre ha tenido complejo de Julieta—_**_Suspiró Kojiro negando lentamente con la cabeza._

**_Fin de Flashback._**

**— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!—**Se partían de la risa los muchachos, todos menos Masaru, quien trataba de ocultar su vergüenza tras su gorra.

**— ¿Qué más pasó, chicos?—**Preguntó la oji-rosa.

**—Pues…—**Lo pensó la rubia**— Tú lo único que hiciste fue correr hiperactivamente como un chihuahua y pedirle a todo el mundo dulces o chocolates como si fuera lo más importante para la humanidad.**

**— ¡JAJAJAJA!—**Volvieron a reír todos.

**—Jaja, como sea. Tengo hambre—**Avisó levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia la cocina— ¿**Qué tienen para comer?—**Abrió el refrigerador y rebuscó entre las migajas de comida que quedaban ahí—**No tienen ni un huevo, ¿no comen o qué?**

**—Es que, no tenemos dinero—**Dijo el pelinegro tristemente avergonzado.

**— ¡¿QUÉ?!—**Se alarmaron las muchachas— ¡**IMPOSIBLE!**

**—"Nada es imposible"—**Dijo el rubio tratando de sonreír normalmente. La pelinegra se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta sin decir palabra.

**— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas, Kaoru?—**Preguntó Kojiro, extrañado.

**—A conseguirles algo de comida—**Dijo esta, decididamente, mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella.

**— ¡Espera! ¡No tienes que…!—**Muy tarde, la muchacha ya se había ido.

**—Es demasiado terca, ni aunque se lo ruegues va a cambiar de opinión—**Le dijo Momoko

**—Lo sé—**Respondió este sonriendo de medio lado cariñosa y nostálgicamente.

**_Hora y media después. Casa Rowdy. Sala._**

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre por una 'inocente' pelea_—más bien guerra—_de almohadas y los adolescentes ahora estaban cansados y con hambre. El oji-azul andaba colgando del apoya brazos del sofá más largo_—mitad sobre el sofá, mitad al aire—_. La pelirroja estaba tendida boca arriba sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, quién estaba todo aplastado sobre el suelo. La rubia andaba haciendo círculos en el suelo deprimida por la falta de comida, mientras que el pelinegro se había parado de cabeza junto a la pared creyendo que si toda la sangre llega a la cabeza ya no sentiría hambre.

**— ¡ARRRRG! ¿A qué hora llegará Kaoru?—**Reclamó Momoko. Y como si hubiese sido invocada, entró la pelinegra exaltada y furiosa por la puerta, con el cabello despeinado y toda la ropa desarreglada. Caminó frustrada hacia los muchachos, les lanzó las tres bolsas de comida a la cara y subió por las escaleras en busca de alguna habitación para estar sola.

**— ¡Kaoru!—**La llamó Masaru, mientras esta desaparecía de su vista.

**_Casa de los hermanos Him's. Segundo piso. Cuarto del hermano del medio._**

Ella entró a una habitación, sin saber de quién era. Cerró la puerta con seguro, se quitó su chaqueta, la cambió por una chamarra verde que encontró en el armario del pelinegro, se quitó los zapatos y se lanzo sobre la cama boca abajo.

**— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mí?—**Masculló fastidiada.

**_Flashback._**

_Iba de regreso a la casa de los hermanos, cuando vio que una pandilla de idiotas acosaban a una niña tratando de robarle. La pelinegra no se lo pensó dos veces, dejó las bolsas al lado de la pared y se acercó al problema. _

**— ¡_OYE! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!—_**_Le ordenó la muchacha a todos los fenómenos de circo que se hacían llamar gente, aunque tenían la piel de un color extrañamente verdoso._

**_—Eh ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?—_**_Dijo el líder de la banda, liberando a la niña**— ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa poniendo en peligro su vida?**_

**_— ¿Hermosa? Wou, Ace. Jamás creí oírte decir eso—_**_Dijo ella._

**_— ¿Cómo me conoces?—_**_Preguntó extrañado el tipo de los lentes negros._

**_— ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí, ex—noviecito?—_**_Le dijo con auto suficiencia._

**_— ¿Qué?— ¡_**_Bingo!**— ¡¿KAORU?! ¡¿KAORU MATSUBARA?!—**Abrió los ojos como platos y la mandíbula se le fue hasta el suelo._

**_— ¡Exacto! ¡Bravo! ¡Te has ganado el premio al más idiota de esta calle!—_**_Dijo sonriendo fingidamente como en un concurso._

**_—Wau, veo que has cambiado, apestosa._**

**_—Mucho, en realidad—_**_Asintió._

**_—Bueno, espero que no se te haya ido la costumbre de patear traseros—_**_Se puso en modo de ataque, igual que toda su pandilla._

**_—Yo también lo espero—_**_Masculló esta, nerviosa. Los verdes vómito se le acercaron a toda velocidad para vengarse de todas las veces que ella los había humillado. La pelinegra cerró los ojos y corrió contra ellos, deseando recordar al menos un poco de sus formas de ataque. Hubo una gran pelea en la que la pelinegra sufrió muchos golpes, incluyendo un profundo corte en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Para su suerte, Ace y su pandilla también estaban oxidados, por lo que les pudo ganar, aunque con mucho esfuerzo._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

**—Tuve suerte, comparado a lo que me pudo suceder si me encontraba con cualquier otro tipo malvado—**Se comentó a sí misma.

**— ¿Puedo pasar?—**Preguntó un chico desde el otro lado de la puerta**—Mira que te estoy pidiendo permiso, y eso que esta es mi habitación—**La muchacha rió levemente.

**—Sí, espera—**Se levantó y quitó el seguro de la puerta**—Pasa—**Le dijo, volviendo hacia la cama para sentarse. El pelinegro entró, cerró la puerta_—aunque sin seguro—_y se sentó al lado de la chica.

**—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?—**Le preguntó preocupado.

**—No…no es nada, de verdad—**Dijo al tiempo que se echaba sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

**— ¿Eso es un corte?—**Dijo ahora sí asustado el muchacho, mientras pasaba su dedo alrededor de la herida.

**— ¡No! ¡No lo es!—**Negó nerviosamente, cubriendo la herida con ambas manos.

**— ¡SÍ QUE LO ES, KAORU! ¡¿QUIÉN TE LO HIZO?!—**Se alteró _recontra_ preocupado.

**— ¡NO ES UN CORTE!—**Gritó alejando la mano del pelinegro de un manotazo.

**— ¡Deja de negarlo! ¡ES OBVIO QUE ES UNA HERIDA PROFUNDA! ¡Tenemos que avisarle a los chicos!—**Avisó dándose la vuelta decidido a bajar, ella lo detuvo halando del borde del polo.

**— ¡NO!—**Gritó**—No les digas… no digas nada, por favor—**Dijo cabizbaja.

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Es que…yo…yo ya…no soy como antes. No soy tan fuerte, ni ruda, ni puedo defenderme sola como solía hacerlo… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo como andar en _Skate_!—**Hundió la cara entre sus manos—**Soy una completa inútil ahora…—**Rió irónicamente**— Justo en lo que te dije que jamás me convertiría.**

**—No digas eso, no eres una inútil. Eres como cualquier muchacha normal de tu edad, no te preocupes—**Le dijo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello lentamente.

**—Supongo que sí…**

**_Primer piso de aquella casa. Tenso momento entre cuatro jóvenes. _**

Los rubios y los pelirrojos se encontraban alrededor de un nuevo chocolate con relleno de malvavisco derretido_—el dulce favorito de los oji-azules—_, y se miraban todos desafiantes entre sí. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**— ¡ES MÍO!—**Gritaron todos a la par saltando sobre el chocolate, golpeándose entre sí en el transcurso.

**— ¡LO TENGO!—**Gritó victorioso el pelirrojo, arrodillado en el suelo y aplastando la cara de su hermano, mientras que la rubia lo veía con ojos de leopardo.

**— ¡PIENSALO OTRA VEZ! ¡YO POR MIS DULCES…MATOOOOOOOO!—**Gritó la pelirroja lanzándose sin ningún remordimiento sobre el mayor, siendo seguida por los rubios. Todos en busca de ganar esa tonta batalla.

**— ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO!_ —_**Dio brinquitos sonriente el rubio con el chocolate en alto. De pronto, apareció Kaoru siendo levantada de la cintura por pelinegro y se comió el dulce de una. El menor se miró la mano atontado, mientras los demás estaban con los ojos hechos puntitos y la mandíbula por el subterráneo**_—_Lo tenía…**

**—Tiempo pasado, hermanito—**Sonrió arrogante Kojiro, luego de bajar a la muchacha, que aún saboreaba el chocolate. El celular de la pelinegra sonó.

**— ¿Diga?—**Preguntó ella, se oyó que una voz masculina habló**— ¿Dai? Sí, sí. No te preocupes, estoy con mis amigas…Sí, sí. Estamos bien, sólo un poco de jaqueca… ¡¿QUÉ?!—**Se asombró, casi soltando el teléfono por la noticia que su hermano le estaba contando**_—_Bien, bien…sí, luego vamos. Adiós—**Colgó. Volteó con un semblante serio y se lanzó sobre Masaru, ahorcándolo**— ¡AARRGGG!**

**— ¡KAORU!—**Gritaron los demás, asombrados.

**— ¡Mierda, Masaru! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que postularon a una universidad en MALIBÚ?!—**Dijo furiosa, más por el hecho de que no le contara que por otra cosa.

**— ¡¿QUÉ?!—**Gritaron las muchachas igual de sorprendidas. Mientras que los otros dos hermanos trataban de escapar de ahí a hurtadillas, mudarse a Alaska y dejar que su hermano mayor cargara con el problema**— ¡USTEDES NO SE MUEVAN!—**Amenazaron peligrosamente las chicas mirándolos con un aura asesina, a lo que ellos se detuvieron en seco.

**—No hay de otra, fue un gusto haber sido tu hermano—**Dijo dramáticamente el pelinegro abrazando al rubio, llorando trágicamente.

**—Igualmente—**Dijo este, igual de dramático, asintiendo al tiempo que las muchachas los veían con los ojos como fuego.

**— ¡¿POOOOR QUÉEEE NOOOO MEEE LOOOO DIIIIJIIISSSTEEEEE?!—**Le reclamó Kaoru, zarandeándolo del polo y golpeando la cabeza de su mejor amigo contra el suelo una y otra vez, mientras que este tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en espiral.

**_1 Hora y 50 golpes después…_**

Los tres hermanos estaban atados cada uno en una silla_—espalda con espalda—._ El mayor estaba inconsciente con un hilillo de baba en la comisura de los labios y los ojos como vértigo, el del medio estaba pensando en su próximo útil testamento, y el menor de los tres lloraba cual niño en el túnel del terror. Las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas y simplemente una lámpara de escritorio enfocada hacia el trío. Con ese ambiente, las muchachas rondaron alrededor de los chicos y los interrogaron.

**— ¡A…ver! Kojiro Him, ¿Admites que estabas enterado de sus estudios próximos en Malibú, y que aún así no nos lo dijiste?—**Comenzó la pelirroja seriamente.

**—S-Sí—**Admitió este, temerosamente.

**— ¡¿POOOOOOR QUÉEEEEEE?!—**Preguntó ella zarandeándolo de un lado a otro_—hasta donde le permitía la cuerda—_cual muñeco de trapo, dejándolo igual que Masaru. Se detuvo**—Ups, lo siento—**Dijo con una gotita en la frente y riendo nerviosa.

**—Genial, Momoko. Ahora sólo nos queda uno…—**Dijo la pelinegra algo sarcástica, para que luego las tres voltearan a ver al rubio con una sonrisa de maniáticas y los ojos como diamantes decididos y traumáticos, a lo que Makoto sudó frío.

**—Dime…Makoto…—**Empezó la rubia acercándose a él, al igual que las otras dos.

**— ¿Tú también…—**siguió la mayor.

**—…lo sabías?—**Concluyó la oji-verde. El muchacho tragó en seco.

**—Em…yo…—**Titubeó.

**— ¡¿LO SABÍAS?!—**Le preguntó la rubia, prácticamente ordenándole a responder. Odiaba que le ocultaran cosas.

**— ¡Sí, lo sabía! ¿Bien?—**Admitió y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, en vez de eso las mayores se alejaron un poco, mientras que la menor comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, examinándolo.

**— ¿En qué universidad se inscribieron?—**Le preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla como diciendo "Anda. Responde, chico"

**—E-E-En _'Diamond Center'_—**Respondió asustado. Las chicas abrieron los ojos como si hubieran presenciado la muerte de su más grande ídolo.

**— ¡IMPOSIBLE!—**Gritaron a la par**— Ahí fueron ellos…—**Dijeron recordando a ciertas personas.

**— ¿'Ellos'?—**Preguntó él, siendo ignorado por las muchachas, quienes se veían entre sí como preguntando "¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?"Y luego como "Está decidido" mientras asentían.

**—Bien, es un hecho… Iremos a esa universidad—**Anunciaron decididas, a lo que los otros dos hermanos se despertaron de golpe.

**— ¡¿QUÉ?!—**Gritaron estos_—más el rubio—_ intentando pararse, olvidando que estaban atados, por lo cual se cayeron en distintas posiciones.

**— ¿Qué no oyeron bien? ¡Aceptaremos nuestra beca en _Diamond Center_!—**Dijeron sonrientes, a diferencia de los chicos, quienes tenían una cara totalmente aplastada y desencajada.

**—No pueden**

**— ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay algún problema?**

**— ¡¿QUÉ SI HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!—**Gritaron furiosos, logrando desatarse y situándose frente a ellas.

**— ¡No pueden entrar en esa universidad solo porque estamos nosotros!**

**—Créeme, rojito, no lo hacemos sólo por ustedes…—**Aclaró seria, al igual que las otras.

**— ¿Qué…?**

**— ¿Tienen hambre, chicas?—**Preguntó Kaoru, cambiando de tema.

**— ¡Sí!—**Respondieron ellas, siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

**—Algo me huele mal, chicos. Y no es solo la baba…—**Ellos asintieron sospechosamente, dándole toda la razón posible.

**_Tres horas después. 5pm._**

_**"No quisimos despertarlos. Volvimos a casa de Kaoru para hacer de nuevo nuestras maletas, deberían hacer lo mismo. Para ir a esa universidad tenemos que inscribirnos ¡ya!, y por siete boletos de avión te hacen un descuento. Nuestro vuelo sale a las 7:30pm, los esperamos en el aeropuerto este. Ah, por cierto, lamentamos haberlos dejado inconscientes con ese palo de escoba. Nos vemos. **_

_**Atte. The Powerpuff girls Z (;"**_

**—Eso explica el insoportable dolor en mi nuca—**Dijo el rubio sobándose aquel lugar.

**—Sí…—**Asintieron los otros dos, haciendo lo mismo.

**—Esperen ¿siete?, ¿Qué no somos seis?—**Cuestionó el mayor.

**—Es verdad. Bueno ya preguntaremos después, ahora hay que preparar las cosas.**

**—Pues ¿Qué esperamos?—**Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo**— ¡A MALIBÚ!**

**— ¡A MALIBÚ!—**Corearon alzando el puño al aire, para luego dirigirse cada uno a sus habitaciones a empacar.

**_Aeropuerto este. 7:15pm._**

**— ¡LLEGAMOS!—**Gritaron los Rowdy's alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

**— ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí, chicos!—**Llamó la pelinegra agitando su brazo al aire. Ellos se acercaron**—Me sorprende que hayan llegado a tiempo. Les doy crédito por eso—**Rió.

**—Sí, fue difícil. Pero, bueno ¿Nos vamos?—**Todos asintieron y avanzaron hacia el avión.

_A ver que sale de esto..._

* * *

_____¿Y? De verdad que ni idea de como por qué hice este capítulo e.e, estaba viendo una novela de la medianoche._

_____¡Fuera desánimos! ¡Tengo Reviews hermosos, prechochos, bellos y cualquier otro sinónimo!:D_

_____**Sou Evans:** ¡Hahaha, sí! Estaba sonando de fondo el programa y no se me ocurría que otra canción absurda ponerle sdsadsaas xd Party hard! Woooo xd ¡Yeee, me entendiste! TTwTT Ya hablaremos por PM, Bye!:9_

_____**Adivina Quien:** ¡Que alguien nos ilumine con su profunda sabiduría! (?) asdasdsad okno xd Google no más hahaha. Mas o menos, no es como que me guste guste pero tampoco lo odio (Solo su voz xd) ¡Síííí! ¡ARRIBA LAS MUJERES, CRJ!:''D_

_____**Jek-red08:** Hahahaha, sí, a mí solo me irrita su voz, pero mi infancia está pegada a esa cancioncita xd. Aj, la próxima me colo a la historia,aunque ni idea de como qué personaje xd. Ñah, ya no importa:)_

_____**Daliachicacereal:** Sí, lo sé. Butch es hermoso en todas sus fases, incluso en la estúpida xd. ¡Rubios al poder! Wuajajaja. Sí, Momoko es predeciblemente dulce-maniática. Hahahahaha, lo sé ¡Rayos!xd Pero la verdad es que si hubiera seguido no sé como hubiera terminado ya que la verdad no se me da muy bien el lemon ._. (Lástima por mí D':). It's truth (¿Así era?) entrar con el cel da flojerita (Sobretodo si entras en el de tu mamá y luego borras el historial para que no vea que clases de historia lees. Sí, esa es mi vida xd) Fantasmita del cereal (Suena rarito xd) ¡It's...como sea que se escriba Martes!;D  
_

_____**o.O PerFect Maniac O.o:** Hahahaha, lo siento xd pero, como ya dije, no se me da bien escribir lemon. Así que, por más que lo hubiera intentado, no me iba a salir . Ay, los rubios conmoviendo gente desde tiempos inmemorables asdasdsadas. Tiernos, tiernos everywhere. ¡Colegio de mrd! asdsadsa, algún día me escaparé por el techo xd. Sí, igual de traumante que la mía ¡SALUD!:'D_

_____**Hinata12Hyuga:** Pobechito, pero se lo merecía, sí xd. Que habrán hecho esos dos, pero debe de haber sido maaaaaaaaaalo, digo, para tal castigo de Dios xd. ¡Graciaaas!:D Jajajaja ¡Ya, ya! ¡Fuera desánimos! _

_____**LaNadia-n.n :** Típico: Dejar un comentario con la palabra "CACAHUATE" en él asdsdas xD._

_____Próximo capítulo el Martes, como siempre ¡Chao, chao! _

___****__ And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_  



	6. ¡Lancen al cocinero!

_¡Está en mi garganta! ¡Está en mi garganta! ¡Está cortando y sangra! ¡Está cortando y sangra!~_

_Es una canción romántica, por si acaso._

_Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen, ¡Lo siento por no subir capítulo la semana pasada! Entre chequeo y chequeo mi mamá me tenía loca. Dejé una «excusa» en mi perfil, a ver si alguna alma caritativa se pasó por ahí D':_

_¡Co-mo sea! La verdad en este capítulo no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que...volví a recordar mi infancia. Sí, yo, como siempre infantil._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo. Haría que fuera una novela. ¡Sí, ya me oíste Yoko Kamio!**_

_****Ah, por cierto, la canción se llama: "Está en mi garganta-Sidonie" ¡Escúchenla, si quieren!_

* * *

**_Dentro del avión. 8:25pm. Vamos volando en un avión y al ver por la ventana…_**

**—…vemos las nubes pasaaaar~—**Canturreó cierto castaño con aire infantil_—extraño en él— _mientras estiraba los brazos hacia los lados y los balanceaba imitando a un avión. A todos les salió una gotita en el frente, y cuando digo "todos" es TODOS.

**— ¿Quién trajo al idiota?—**Peguntó el pelinegro al tiempo que señalaba con el pulgar al muchacho que estaba en el asiento a su derecha, al otro lado del avión.

**— ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿A quién llamas idiota, imbécil?!—**Gritó este, dejando de cantar, desafiándolo con la mirada.

**— ¡¿A quién le dices imbécil, estúpido?!—**Respondió Kojiro, igualmente.

**— ¡¿A quién le dices estúpido, tarado de mier…?!**

**— ¡Ya cállense los dos!—**Ordenó la chica de ojos jade, volteándose a verlos_—estaba en un asiento delante de su contra-parte—_**Dios—**Puso los ojos en blanco**—Kojiro, lo traje con nosotros porque, bueno, él también asistirá a esa universidad.**

**— ¡¿QUÉ?!—**Se exaltó el trío de chicos, prestándole ahora toda su atención a la pelinegra.

**—Pues, sí. ¿O no, Mitch?—**Dijo esta, moviendo la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda a ver al castaño.

**—Exactamente—**Corroboró este, asintiendo.

**—Además… había descuento—**Sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice, a lo que el resto se cayó hacia atrás tipo anime.

**— ¿Quién más aquí cree que este viaje va a terminar mal?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo, quien estaba sentado al lado de Kaoru junto a la ventana, alzando la mano.

**— ¡Yo!—**Dijeron a la par los rubios_—que se sentaron juntos, a la derecha de la pelinegra—_, la pelirroja_—que estaba sentada al lado de Kojiro, junto a la ventana— _y todo el resto de los pasajeros alzando igualmente la mano_._

**—Ay. Ya cállate, Masaru—**Suspiró rendida la pelinegra, volviendo a sentarse y dándole un zape a su mejor amigo, a lo que él le mostró la lengua divertido.

**_9:35pm. Intento de cena._**

**—No. Me niego a comer esta basofia—**Dijo la pelirroja intentando mantener su plato de comida lo más lejos posible de su boca.

**— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?—**Dijo la morena, refiriéndose a toda la comida de todos en general, a lo que los otros cinco asintieron. La oji-rosa pareció pensárselo un momento, se arrodilló sobre su asiento, alzó su plato sobre la cabeza y sentenció.

**— ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!—**Gritó al tiempo que volvía a bajar su plato a la altura de su cintura y cogía un poco de la comida**. "_O porquería, mejor dicho" _**Pensó antes de arrojar la primera bala, a lo que el resto dio un grito de guerra y comenzaron a lanzarse su cena entre sí_—incluso se unieron los empresarios que viajaban más adelante. ¿Tanto odiaban aquella comida?—_.

**— ¡La comida vuela por todos lados!—**Gritó Mitch sonriendo emocionado, en un intento de comedia.

**_—«Ba dum tss»_****—**Se oyó en el avión, el castaño volteó y vio a Kojiro tocando una batería que sacó de solo Dios sabe dónde, a lo que se le lanzó encima empezando una pelea que a nadie le importaba.

**_11pm. Después de que cada uno de los pasajeros hicieran fila para bañarse y cambiarse. Hora de dormir._**

**—Ahh—**Suspiró la rubia, cansada, acomodando una almohada sobre el filo de la ventana y apoyando su mejilla derecha en ella**—Buenas noches, Makoto. Que duermas bien—**Dijo por último, para luego cerrar los párpados y quedar profundamente dormida. El aludido abrió la boca ligeramente, queriendo decirle algo importante, pero luego suspiró rendido para pronunciar un leve "Buenas noches, Miyako" y dejarse caer dormido sobre la cabecera de su asiento luego de reprocharse a sí mismo el no saber qué sucedía con sus propios pensamientos**_._**

**—_Aw._ Muero de sueño—**Bostezó Momoko, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Luego simplemente los dejó caer, juntó sus manos bajo su mejilla derecha como una mini almohada y ladeó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su reciente amigo**—Hasta mañana, chicos—**Recibió una respuesta por los tres últimos jóvenes que aún seguían despiertos, cerró los párpados y se desconectó del mundo.

**—Bueno, pues yo también necesito dormir. Así que…—**Kaoru se colocó una almohada_—que Miyako le había obligado a llevar—_bajo su mejilla izquierda, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de lado sobre las piernas de su pelirrojo amigo**—Buenas noches—**Dijo, recibiendo una respuesta somnolienta por parte del antes mencionado_—quién minutos después cayó igualmente dormido—_y otra algo fastidiada por parte del pelinegro_—el cual no estaba muy feliz de esa escena que digamos—_.

**_Al día siguiente. 8:30 am. Desayuno del asco._**

**—Que no, Momoko. No puedes volver a iniciar otra guerra de comida. La última vez el encargado nos quiso lanzar del avión—**Le dijo la rubia.

**—Pero, entonces ¿Que hago con esto?—**Preguntó esta, mostrando su plato con una mano y su taza de café demasiado amargo en la otra.

**—Es verdad—**Asintieron el rubio y el pelinegro a la par. Ya todos habían despertado, exceptuando a la pelinegra.

**— ¿Y si lo lanzamos por la ventana? Digo, tal vez algún animal raro se lo quiera comer—**Dijo Mitch, como quien no quiere la cosa.

**—No, ni los animales se comerían esta cosa—**El pelirrojo se acomodó mejor en su asiento, lo que provocó que la azabache se removiera un poco fastidiada.

**—Entonces… ¿Por el inodoro?—**Sugirió la oji-rosa, alzando una ceja.

**—Por el inodoro—**Asintió el resto.

**—Ajá. Traigan esa escoria—**Se levantó la dulce—maniática, alzó las manos a los lados, cerró los ojos e hizo una señal de "Denme todo lo que tengan", a lo que todos los chicos le dieron su comida sin rechistar. Haciendo malabares y muecas raras, caminó decidida hacia el baño, mientras que todos los demás en el avión la vieron con cara de comprensión total. Al terminar, volvió a su asiento con aire enigmático y se sentó tranquilamente.

**— ¿Y?—**Preguntaron todos impacientes. Luego de diez segundos guiñó un ojo, sonrió victoriosa y levanto su pulgar, logrando así que todos ahí aplaudieran con ganas y lanzaran gritos complacidos.

**—_Queridos pasajeros, favor de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad. Nos acercamos a zona de turbulencia y es posible que haya demasiado movimiento, tengan precaución. Gracias—_**Anunciaron por los parlantes, aunque nadie le hizo caso. Debido a eso, minutos más tarde el avión comenzó a zarandearse de un lado a otro y, como los muchachos no traían puesto su cinturón, comenzaron a moverse al son del transporte. Los rubios se abrazaban entre sí; Momoko cayó sobre el pelinegro, quién_—al intentar atraparla—_se desequilibró y ambos fueron a parar al suelo; el pelirrojo cubría con su cuerpo a la oji-verde_—quién minutos antes se volteó, con el rostro en dirección al pecho del muchacho, y ahora estaba completamente despierta y aterrada jaloneando la camiseta del muchacho—_en un intento por protegerla y evitar que ambos cayeran hacia alguna parte; y el castaño estaba que se salía por la ventana. El resto del avión andaba por las mismas.

**— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!—**Gritó Kaoru completamente horrorizada_—abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amigo—_cuando el movimiento ya había pasado.

**—Turbulencia—**Contestó fastidiado Kojiro, en tanto se levantaba del suelo sobándose la nuca**—Maldita y estúpida turbulencia.**

**—Exacto—**Corroboró la pelirroja, haciendo lo mismo**—Oigan, ¿y el par de rubios?**

**—Por allí—**Señaló Masaru, separándose de su amiga e intentando calmarla. Ya saben, despertar en medio de todo eso no debe ser muy bonito. Momoko volteó la vista hacia donde él señalaba y encontró: 1) La oji-azul estaba semi-acostada entre los dos asientos, con la espalda apoyada al lado de la ventana, sonrojada, labios separados, los ojos como platos y una expresión completamente desencajada. 2) El rubito en el suelo—_al lado del asiento—_abrazando sus rodillas, balanceándose de un lado a otro, igualmente rojo, con los ojos desorbitados y balbuceando quién sabe qué.

**— ¿Pero qué…—**Masculló la mayor, confundida.

**—Em, oigan. Alguien debería ayudarlo ¿no?—**Dijo_—sorprendentemente—_Kojiro señalando al castaño, quien estaba _mitad asiento—mitad suelo, con_ los ojos en espiral y la lengua afuera—**Digo, no se ve muy bien que digamos**

**—_Um_…—**Ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo**—_Nah_, estará bien—**Dijo la oji-verde restándole importancia.

**—Sí…—**Asintieron todos a la par.

**_11:10am. ¡Amo la televisión!_**

**— ¡DALE DUROOOOO!—**Gritonearon los pelinegros frente al pequeño televisor, viendo las luchas. Kojiro y Masaru habían intercambiado asientos temporalmente para ver así sus programas favoritos, en el caso de Masaru: _Galactic man_, el cual veía entusiasmado, al igual que la pelirroja.

**— ¡Sálvalos_, Galactic man_!—**Animaron los rojitos infantilmente. De pronto, la pelinegra y la pelirroja notaron la tensión de al lado. Miyako se encontraba completamente sola viendo un especial de moda en el aparato, ya que su acompañante_—luego del momento de turbulencia—_ahora estaba ocupando el asiento al lado de Mitch, al que no le hacía el más mínimo caso por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Ambas chicas se miraron un tanto confundidas y _–como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente—_se dirigieron junto a su amiga.

**—Hey—**Le susurró la mayor, sentada a su lado**.**

**— ¿Eh?—**Volteó confundida hacia la muchacha**— ¿Qué sucede, Momoko?**

**—Eso deberíamos preguntártelo a ti, Miyako—**Respondió por ella la pelinegra**— ¿Qué pasó hace un rato con Makoto? Actúan muy raros desde entonces.**

**—Es verdad—**Asintió la pelirroja, dándole toda la razón a su amiga. La rubia suspiró.

**—Pff Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo qué…**

**— ¿Qué…?—**Incitaron a continuar.

**—Bueno, hace un rato…**

**_Flashback._**

_Ambos rubios se abrazaban, intentando no caerse. El avión se inclinó mucho hacia la izquierda, causando que el rubio se despegara de la muchacha y que esta, tratando de evitar que se caiga, lo jalara del polo hacia sí. Pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que los labios de él terminaron sobre los de ella._

**_— ¿Q-Qué…?—_**_Tartamudeó la muchacha totalmente sorprendida, luego de que terminara aquel movimiento._

**_—Y-Yo…lo—lo siento—_**_Balbuceó el joven que, por tal shock, cayó del asiento y luego, por la vergüenza, se negó a volver a subir._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

**—Oh-por-Dios—**Dijeron ambas oyentes**— ¡Increíble! **

**—Qué lindo accidente—**Los ojos se le volvieron corazones a la pelirroja.

**—Wau, eres toda una loquilla, Miyako—**Kaoru le lanzó una mirada pícara a la joven.

**— ¡Yo no lo planeé! Bueno, no es como que no lo quisiera ¡Pero no lo planeé!—**Dijo esta, moviendo exageradamente las mano con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada, a lo que las otras dos hicieron el sonido tan característico de la secundaria_—similar a una ambulancia— _y se largaron a reír. Mientras que los muchachos las veían con una completa expresión de confusión, se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, para luego suspirar y susurrar un leve pero conjunto "Chicas…"

**_2:00pm. Almuerzo, o…lo que queda de él. ¡Gracias por darnos algo comestible!_**

**— ¡Esto es lo máximo!—**Exclamó la pelinegra, con la boca repleta de comida.

**— ¡Lo sé!—**Gritaron los chicos a la par, igualmente.

**— ¿Lo ven? Fue una buena idea secuestrar al cocinero, lanzarlo del avión con un paracaídas y dejar que Miyako se encargara del almuerzo ¿Verdad?—**Preguntó Momoko, orgullosa de sí misma.

**— ¡Por supuesto!—**Exclamaron todos en el avión, prácticamente atragantándose con la comida.

**— ¿Te gusta, Makoto?—**Le preguntó la cocinerita, terminando de comer.

**— ¡Claro que sí!—**Admitió este mirándola a los ojos, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista.

**—Que bueno…—**Masculló ella, algo triste por no haber hablado en un buen rato.

**—_Ow..—_**Suspiraron cohibidas las muchachas, viendo la escena. Los otros hermanos se miraron entre sí con una cara que decía lo mismo: "¿Ow?"

**—Sí que son raras—**Comentó el oji-verde.

**—Mucho—**Dijo el rojito.

**—Demasiado, diría yo—**Intervino Mitch, apoyando su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo.

**— ¿Y-tú-qué-haces-a-quí?—**Preguntaron lentamente ambos hermanos, viéndolo con una cara de "¿Y a ti quién te llamó, imbécil?"

**—Apoyo moral—**Contestó este simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

**— ¡LARGOOOO!—**Le gritaron, sacándolo prácticamente volando de allí.

**—Insensibles—**Dijo este, llorando cómicamente. Podría aparentar ser un chico malo_—como los tres hermanos—_pero por dentro es todo un niño.

**_5:00pm. Aburrimiento ancestral._**

Kaoru y Masaru habían acomodado sus asientos de tal forma que ahora parecían camas. Desventaja: Quedaban prácticamente en las piernas de los pasajeros de atrás, en este caso: Momoko y Kojiro. Por culpa de eso, la pelirroja se encontraba divirtiéndose con los cabellos de su contraparte_—quién estaba profundamente dormido_— moviéndolos de aquí para allá_—claro, al echarse, él se había sacado la gorra—,_ al contrario de su compañero de asiento, que estaba echando humo de los nervios. Digo, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? La tenía ahí enfrente, tiernamente dormida y no tenía ni idea de que mierda hacer en esa situación. Por otro lado estaban los menores, que seguían sin dirigirse la mirada, y el castaño, que estaba…estaba… ¿Dónde carajos está Mitch? Bueno, como sea, continúo. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Los más rudos de la serie. Al parecer el pelinegro se dejó llevar y delineó el delicado rostro de su primer amor.

**— ¿Qué pasó contigo?—**Le susurró nostálgicamente, pensando en el antes y el ahora de su personalidad. Digo, antes no temía demostrar quién era en realidad, y ahora en un solo día uno se podía dar cuenta de que ya no era así.

**—Crecí—**Respondió en voz baja, aún con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho se sobresaltó de manera exagerada, dejando de acariciarla. Ella se removió fastidiada**_—_No, no te detengas—**Él se sorprendió, pero aún así volvió a hacerlo**—Mejor—**Sonrió.

**—Crecer no implica cambiar, Kaoru—**Le habló más confiado ahora que vio que su pelirroja amiga se había quedado dormida, aún con sus manos en el cabello del chico**— ¿Qué sucedió?**

**—Lo sabrás en Malibú—**Él pelinegro frunció el ceño. Ella suspiró**—Te lo prometo, tarado—**Sonrió para tranquilizarlo**_—_Despiértame cuando aterricemos. Ah, y no dejes de hacer eso hasta que me duerma ¿sí?**

**—Como quieras, verdecita—**Sonrió al decir esto último.

**_7:00pm. Aterrizó el avión. ¡Malibú, aquí vamos!_**

**—Kaoru, oye despierta—**Dijo Kojiro, zarandeándola del hombro**—Hey, arriba.**

**—Mmm Déjame dormir, Daríus—**Masculló semi- dormida.

**— ¿Daríus? ¿Quién es Daríus?—**Preguntó con molestia. La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo mencionado, se levantó.

**—N-Nadie en especial—**Dijo algo nerviosa.

**—Hmp Bueno, ya aterrizamos. Apúrate—**Le ordenó bajando sus maletas.

**—Está bien—**Respondió imitando al pelinegro.

Cuando ya todos habían bajado, los muchachos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Las chicas, al darse cuenta, los llamaron.

**— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?—**Preguntó la rubia, algo burlesca.

**—A la salida ¿A dónde si no?—**Respondió el mayor.

**—No, no, no. A nosotros nos vienen a recoger, babosos—**Anunció la oji-rosa sonriendo.

**—Buenas noches, caballeros—**Saludó un hombre de mediana edad con aspecto amable y vestido de chofer.

**—Onda ¿Y este quién es?—**Preguntó extrañado el castaño.

**—Mi nombre es Bernard y estoy a sus servicios—**Dijo este, haciendo una leve reverencia.

**—Em, chicas, ¿Me explican?—**Dijo el moreno.

**—Sencillo, cuatro palabras: Dinero, mansión, chofer, servicio. Momoko…—**Dijo Kaoru, dándole pase a su amiga para continuar.

**— ¿Eh?—**Se extrañaron los chicos.

**—Básicamente, nuestros padres tienen mucho dinero así que compramos una mansión para los siete. Bernard fue contratado para ser nuestro chofer y está a nuestro absoluto servicio—**Explicó la susodicha con un aire de inteligencia. Se oyó un suspiro.

**—Sí, bueno, yo sólo quiero continuar mi siesta. Así que, ¿nos vamos?—**Apresuró la más ruda de las tres, a lo que todos partieron rumbo a la limosina que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

**_8:10pm. Mansión Special. ¡No babeen, chicos!_**

**—Lo veo y no lo creo—**Balbuceó el cara de ángel, impactado por el tamaño de su nuevo hogar. Además de su estupenda alcoba.

**—No babees, Masaru, no babees—**Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo su nueva habitación.

**—Ah…eh…—**El muchacho de orbes verdes no podía pronunciar palabra al ver el cuarto de luchas que Kaoru había hecho instalar en la casa.

**—Mierda—**Dijo Mitch emocionado al entrar al comedor.

**— ¿Y? ¿Les gusta?—**Preguntó la oji-rosa.

**— ¡¿Qué si nos gusta?!—**Repitieron la pregunta a la par— ¡**CLARO QUE SI!**

**—Me alegra—**Sonrió complacida la rubia, mirando de reojo al oji-azul, quien se sonrojó masivamente.

**—Bueno,me voy a dormir—**Bostezó**— Deberían hacer lo mismo, mañana será un largo día—**Avisó la muchacha del medio dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**—Ella tiene razón—**Admitió la joven de orbes rosas.

**—Sí. Mañana hay que hacer todo el papeleo de la universidad—**Bostezó la rubia**—Buenas noches—**Desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

**—Buenas noches—**Y así, cada uno se despidió yendo a su habitación.

Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban al lado derecho del pasillo y las de los chicos a la izquierda. Cada uno frente a su contraparte, exceptuando a Mitch, claro está. Y a una habitación extrañamente vacía que se encontraba a la vuelta del pasillo.

_Una habitación desconocida para los muchachos, pero necesaria para algunos hábitos de las muchachas._

* * *

_____¡Sí! ¡Ves! ¡Necesito un psicólogo! —Hablándole a camarógrafo inexistente— Bueno, debe haber alguno en la clínica. Luego lo busco—Aplauso de continuemos**— **¡Pues bien!  
_

_____**Sou Evans**: ¡Confusion lograda! ______—Lanza confeti______— ¡Woooh! Ok no, eso no estaba planeado ______—Poker face______— Am...bueno... ¡PARTY HARD! ¡YEAH!._  


_____________________________**Adivina Quien**: ¡Síi! Yo también lo intenté, Google de michi xd. Noooo, no he metido a mi OC e.e. Solo recordé a Mitch, aparece en la serie original xd. Como sea, no sé ni que hace ahí. "¡Todos lo hacían aparecer, yo solo quería ser popular!"_

_____________________________**Daliachicacereal:** Ahora ya saber quien es el otro, jeje. Nah, ya se verá luego pero no tiene demasiado que ver con eso. Digo, ni siquiera sé quienes son ._. ¿Ya te había contado que no sé nada de lo que pasa hasta que lo escribo? Sale de la nada. Mi mente inocente fue desgraciadamente corrompida desde hace año y medio...y desde que empecé a leer esta página xd. Sí, da muuucha flojera. Mi mamá es tecnológica sadfsdasdasdas xd. Chao, Fantasmita del cereal._

_____________________________Y ahí vamos otra vez, tres Reviews. Bueno, mis RR varían gracias a mis flojas, despistadas y hermosas seguidoras____________—_Con cariño.

_____Próximo capítulo el Martes, como siempre ____________—_ Mira a todos lados _«A menos que me secuestre mi mamá» Sonríe nerviosa__________—_¡Chao, chao! 

___****__ And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_  



	7. ¡Por fin en Malibú!

_¡Holaaaaaaaa!:3_

_No sé si algún alma caritativa habrá leído la nota que dejé en mi perfil, así que lo volveré a poner aquí._

_Los capítulos se subirán dejando un Martes. El Martes que viene sí, el otro no, el siguiente sí y así sustantiva mente—Como dice el chavo del ocho._

_Ahora me estoy enfocando en una historia azul que se me vino a la cabeza así como así. A ver que sale. La subiré cuando ya este completa, todo para evitar errores._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo. Haría que fuera una novela. ¡Sí, ya me oíste Yoko Kamio!**_

* * *

_**Malibú. 6:40 am. Sí, amigos: Se han levantado temprano**_

Bostezó. El tercer bostezo ya de la mañana. Kaoru, quien increíblemente ya estaba despierta, caminó algo desganada hacia abierta y enorme cocina.

—**A levantarse temprano otra vez—**Ella seguía en pijama, el cual consistía en un simple short negro y un polo verde con rayas negras que dejaba sus brazos y parte de su plano abdomen a la vista.

— **Buenos días—**Saludó una pelirroja en tanto se apoyaba feliz contra la barra de caoba que conectaba la sala con la enorme cocina. El pijama de esta consistía en un vestido rosa de tiras y con una cinta blanca en su cintura.

—**Buenos días, Momoko —**Saludó de vuelta la pelinegra, cuyo movimiento se limitaba a mover las manos tratando de prepararse un café.

— **¿Y Miyako?**

—**Ya sabes cómo es. Está afuera esperando el cargamento de ropa que acaba de comprar por internet—**Se encogió de hombros, bebiendo su café recién hecho. La pelirroja suspiró negando lentamente con la cabeza. Después de todo eso siempre sucedía cada semana. ¡Qué chica!

— **¿No deberíamos despertar a los bellos durmientes?**

—**Cierto. Yo me encargo del **_**dulce-maniático**_** y el idiota número uno.**

—**Bien, yo despertaré al carita de ángel y a Mitch—**Accedió, cogió una taza vacía que había al lado y Kaoru le dejó la cafetera llena al alcance de la mano. Aquella rutina siempre se repetía cada mañana**—Hablando de los chicos…**

— **¿Qué pasa con ellos?**

—**No con ellos…exactamente—**Frunció la boca hacia un lado mientras movía en círculos levemente su café. Clara señal de no saber cómo explicar.

— **¿Ah? —**Ladeó la cabeza y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

—**Es con…Masaru**

— **¿Qué pasa con él? —**Preguntó Kaoru, para luego volver a tomar un sorbo y mirar por encima de la taza a su amiga.

—**Pues, bueno…—**Se sonrojó levemente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, con cuidado de no derramar el agua**—Yo, am…creo que…a mí, pues…a mí…**

—**A ti…—**Incitó. Miró como ella ocultaba la mirada nerviosa en su fleco mientras por debajo se asomaba una sombra carmesí y comprendió todo**— Ay, por dios ¡Te gusta! —**Exclamó, prácticamente escupiendo el café en el suelo y luego tosiendo por haberlo hecho tan fuerte.

— **¡No, no, no, no! —**Movió exageradamente los brazos a la altura de su rostro**— ¡No me gusta! …o al menos eso creo. Bueno ¡Ay, no lo sé! No sé si me gusta o no, aunque si admito que es diferente a como veo a los otros chicos.**

— **¡Eso es que te guste! —**La señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice, luego de casi haber muerto atorada, a lo que la aludida cerró los ojos asustada momentáneamente por el grito. ¡Pero es que ni ella misma se entiende! ¡Esto es terreno desconocido!

— **¡Sh! ¡No grites! —**Le cubrió la boca, mientras que la pelinegra aún seguía impactada e intentaba decir muchas cosas inentendibles. Cuando esta se hubo calmado, Momoko la soltó y ambas suspiraron**—Si me gusta, me gusta y ya. No creo que llegue a enamorarme de él, así que no te hagas ilusiones—**Kaoru hizo un pequeño mohín, pues ya se había hecho la idea de tener a su mejor amiga como cuñada, en forma figurada ya que consideraba a Masaru como un hermano**—A todo esto ¿No deberías estar preocupada con todo lo de que Kojiro va a vivir aquí? Digo, fue tu primer amor…luego lo odiaste, te vengaste y henos aquí: Todos juntos viviendo en una gigantesca mansión.**

—**Sí, tengo que admitir que no me hace mucha gracia. Pero creo que lo de haberme vengado ha reducido mi odio considerablemente—**Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Kojiro**—Vamos a despertar a los chicos.**

—**Claro.**

_**Habitación de Makoto. ¿Es enserio?**_

—**Un conejito… el gato volador… ¡No me comas, malvavisco gigante! —**Balbuceaba el rubio dando vueltas en su cama. Momoko entró y le salió una gotita en la frente al oír las incoherencias que soñaba el muchacho. Al final, decidió acercarse y golpear varias veces con su dedo índice el rostro de Makoto.

—**Eh**_**, **_**Makoto—**Lo llamó extendiendo en varios tonos la «o». Pero, al ver que no despertaba, lo movió más fuerte**— ¡Makoto!****¡Makoto, despierta! Mierda—**Se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, maldijo por lo bajo el uso de esa palabra y se le ocurrió un plan para despertarlo. Se agachó hasta que su boca quedó al lado del oído del muchacho y fingió la voz de su rubia amiga, a la perfección**—Es en serio, ese tal Makoto no tiene la menor idea de frases célebres. No sabe NA-DA—**Recalcó, pero lo que no esperaba era que el chico se levantara de golpe, con el puño en alto, provocando la caída de la pelirroja.

— **¡QUE YO SÍ SE! —**Gritó molesto y con los ojos como diamantes. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y reparó en la chica.

—_**Auuuu**_

— **¿Qué te pasó, Momoko? —**Ladeó el cabeza, confundido.

— **¿«Qué me pasó»? ¿Qué «qué me pasó»? —**Ironizó levantándose con un tic en el ojo derecho**— ¡ME GOLPEASTE EN LA CARA, RUBITO ESTÚPIDO! —**Se cubrió la boca nuevamente, decir palabras fuertes no estaba exactamente en sus principios. Cerró los ojos**—1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…8…9…10—**Contó para calmarse. Suspiró.

— **¿Y ahora por qué cuentas? —**Se bajó de la cama y puso una inocente mueca mientras se despeinaba el cabello. Ella volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza. Se hubiera fijado en su ropa del joven de no ser porque trataba de no verlo a la cara. Sí lo hacía, el pobre tendría que estar en el hospital una temporada. Una gran temporada.

—**Como sea, cámbiate y baja a desayunar—**Dio media vuelta con el afán de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero, cuando llegó a esta, pareció recordar algo y volteó la cabeza**—Ah, y trae una carretilla. El cargamento de Miyako está a punto de llegar—**Dijo al tiempo que fingía un escalofrío y se fue dejando al rubio con un signo de interrogación arriba de él.

_**Habitación de Kojiro. Em…sin comentarios.**_

Camina y camina. Kaoru entró sin el más mínimo disimulo y lo primero que vio fue al pelinegro lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el hombre invisible, obviamente durmiendo.

—**Tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad? —**Dijo con una gotita en la frente**—Este está más loco que el **_**Pato Donald**_**.**

El muchacho dejó de golpear al aire para dar un giro rápido y abrazar fuertemente a su almohada.

— **No me jodas ¿Es en serio? —**Alzó una ceja y respiró hondo**—Bueno, hagamos esto rápido—**Se tronó los dedos y, acto seguido, se lanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar de rodillas. Estaba prácticamente encima del muchacho con sus brazos y piernas a los lados de este**— ¡LE-VAN-TA-TE! —**Gritó, recalcando cada sílaba a la par de un salto y provocando que Kojiro rebotara de un lado a otro cual muñeco de trapo**— ¡KOJIRO!**

—**Cinco minutos más, mamá—**Masculló, girando de un lado a otro.

— **¡Mierda, Kojiro! ¡Si no despiertas te voy a sacar la madre! ¡¿Me oíste?! —**Siguió saltando y luego le dio un empujón que lo lanzó de cara al suelo.

—**Au ¿Quién me atropelló? —**Dijo, aún con el rostro pegado en el piso.

— **¡ARRIBA! —**Bajó de la cama, lo levantó del cabello y le gritó en el oído**— ¡Es hora de levantarse, idiota!**

—**¿Desde cuándo te levantas temprano, Kaoru? —**Preguntó cuando ya hubo recuperado la poca inteligencia que tenía. O que usaba.

—**Desde que vine aquí, supongo—**Se puso dubitativa un momento, luego se fijó en la ropa del chico y se sonrojó**— ¡Pero ese no es el caso! Ya está listo el desayuno así que cámbiate y baja ¿Me entendiste? —**Dijo ya en el marco de la puerta.

—**Como digas, MA-MÁ —**Fastidió, sin tener la menor idea, recalcando la última palabray recibiendo un gruñido por parte de la muchacha, quién ya se dirigía a la habitación del mayor.

_**Habitación de Mitch. ¿Hola?**_

—_**Mitch**_**, apresúrate y ba… ¿Mitch?—**La pelirroja examinó toda la habitación y entonces cayó en cuenta: El castaño no estaba en su cuarto**— ¿Qué?**

Momoko caminó hacia la ventana, que daba hacia la puerta de la mansión, negó con la cabeza y entendió todo. Su rubia amiga había obligado al desdichado muchacho a acompañarla a esperar su pedido. Pobre de él. Lo que le esperaba cuando este llegara.

_**Habitación de Masaru. Dulces, dulces…lalala**_

El pelirrojo yacía en su cama soñando quien sabe qué cosa relacionada con dulces y babeando por estos. Kaoru entró, cruzó los brazos, se colocó al lado de la cama y observó al chico con cara de "¿Y a este cómo lo despierto?"  
Segundos después se prendió el foquito de la lámpara de noche y tuvo una idea.

— **¡Momoko! —**Llamó a su amiga y minutos después esta apareció por la puerta.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Dame uno de tus chocolates—**Ordenó estirando la mano en su dirección.

— **¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooooo! —**Lloriqueó.

—**Da-me-lo—**Agitó la mano que tenía la palma abierta, insistiendo en su objetivo.

—**Bu, está bien—**Le entregó la barra de chocolate para luego irse dando grandes zancadas y echando humo por las orejas.

—**Bien. Ahora…—**Se acercó aún más, abrió la barra y la colocó frente al rostro de Masaru, recibiendo un olfateo cual perro como respuesta. La movió de un lado a otro, a lo que la cabeza del pelirrojo la seguía como hipnotizado.

—**Chocolate…chocolate…—**Balbuceaba como poseso. De pronto, Kaoru arrastró el dulce hasta el borde de la cama y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado del salón, a lo que Masaru fue tras de él e inevitablemente se golpeó contra el suelo**—**_**Auuuuu**_** ¿Eso era necesario?**

—**Pues sí, pelirrojo. Anda, apúrate y baja a desayunar. Puede que Momoko tenga más chocolates que pueda darte ¿No crees? —**Le dijo incitándolo a apurarse, lo cual funcionó.

— **¡CHOCOLATES!**

_**Minutos después. Comedor.**_

—**Buenos días…—**Dijo un somnoliento Kojiro. Llevaba puesto un pantalón verde holgado y una casaca abierta de dormir, con el pecho al aire.

—**Buenos dí…—**Volteó Momoko**—** **¡AHHHH! ¡IDIOTA! —**Gritó, sin importarle ya la palabra usada, sonrojada y dándole un enorme coscorrón en la cabeza, dejándole un gran chinchón**— ¡NO ANDES POR AHÍ ASÍ!**

— **¡AU! —**Se cubrió el golpe y luego volteó furioso**— ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA, LOCA MANIÁTICA?!**

— **¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA, IMBÉCIL?! ¡NO ANDES POR AHÍ MEDIO DESNUDO!**

—**Buenos días—**Apareció el rubio con las mismas fachas que su hermano.

— **¡AH! ¡OTRO! —**Lo golpeó igualmente**— ¡PONGANSE ALGO, ESTÚPIDOS! ¡ESTE NO ES UN LUGAR DE **_**STRIPTEASE**_**!**

— **¡Yo sólo estaba saludando! —**Lloriqueó Makoto extendiendo la «o», sentado en el suelo, meciéndose y sobando su golpe.

— **¿No deberías ayudarlos? —**Preguntó Kaoru desde el marco de la puerta, junto al pelirrojo.

—_**Nah**_**, yo no quiero arruinar mi bello rostro, gracias—**Alegó Masaru, quién estaba con el mismo tipo de ropa que sus hermanos.

—**Tenías que ser idiota.**

—**Bueno, pues yo me largo de aquí antes de que…—**Lo noquearon. La pelinegra giró la vista y vio a la desaparecida sosteniendo un palo de golf entre sus manos.

—**Miyako…—**La reprendió tranquilamente.

— **¿Qué? ¿No tenía que golpearlo? —**Ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—**Pues no—**Negó con la cabeza.

—_**Ouu…**_**—**Rodó los ojos, inocentemente**—Perdón—**Bajó el palo, sonrió y se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla. Su pijama consistía en un vestido celeste con volados en la parte inferior y pequeños moños blancos en varios lados.

—**Je, je—**Rió el castaño, incómodo**—Bueno, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?**

—**Ni idea, Momoko está muy ocupada golpeando gente como para decirnos.**

—**Ah.**

_**Horas después. Universidad de Malibú: Diamond Center**_

— _**¡Turutu, turutu! ¡Yeah, yeah! **_**—**Un novato de cabello azabache ondeado hacia un lado, orbes verdes cobalto, algo moreno, con una gran imaginación y una singular forma de tocar una guitarra de aire; estaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos sentados frente a la dirección del lugar.

— **¡Ya basta! ¡Desafinas horrible!** **—**Le reclamó medio en broma otro novato, pero este tenía el cabello en una mezcla de rojo, anaranjado y marrón. Quién lo diría ¿no? lo llamaremos el color _RAM_, es más sencillo. Sus orbes eran de un carmesí bastante oscuro, pasando de largo el fuego, y traía el cabello con la parte de enfrente como una pequeña cresta que lo hacía ver tierno y a la vez muy lindo. Dos de tres, ahora solo faltaba…

—**Pobrecito. No le destruyas su sueño, Brady—** Rió sin malas intenciones el último, pero no menos importante, novato. Su cabello era dorado muy oscuro, aunque aún así sí se le podría llamar rubio, y estaba levantado en una sexy cresta completa, pero no embarazosa ni extravagante como la mayoría de los chicos hoy en día. De su rostro resplandecían dos esferas azul morado, que esperaban con ansias a que le dieran los resultados de su examen de ingreso a la universidad, y una adorable sonrisa ladina que, sin que él lo planeara, tenía una pizca cautivadora para cualquier chica.

— **¿Qué clase de mejores amigos son, eh? —**Reclamó sonriendo el único pelinegro, se acomodó de forma_ casi _normal en el asiento, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ellos se miraron sonriendo cómplices y volvieron la mirada hacia el que habló.

—**Los mejores—**Contestaron a la par mientras ponían los pulgares en alto y guiñaban un ojo, a lo que el moreno repitió la acción anterior_. ‹‹No tienen remedio››_Pensó.

— **¿Townder, Roan y Madrick? —**El director salió al fin de la oficina y los llamó por el apellido, los cuales correspondían en orden de presentación. El rubio se cayó de lado a causa del susto, el pelinegro se golpeó la nuca contra la pintarrajeada pared y el pelirrojo sólo se sentó completamente erguido como si fuera un robot.

— **¡Sí! —**Respondieron.

— **Bueno, dados los buenos resultados de sus exámenes de admisión, y a pesar de provenir de un instituto para nada prestigioso, pues…—**Hizo una corta pausa de suspenso, el cual era solamente para posponer el grito de los amigos, quienes habían puesto cara de tarados con diarrea**—Bienvenidos a **_**Diamond Center**_**—**Dio una casi imperceptible sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo, evitando a duras penas la celebración de los chicos.

Brady subió sobre el asiento, se quitó la chaqueta y cantó "_I'm sexy and I know it"_ mientras la agitaba sobre su cabeza. El pelinegro ahora tocaba una batería imaginaria y movía la cabeza como esquizofrénico, mientras que el último de los amigos había descubierto su complejo perruno y estaba caminando en cuatro patas de un lado para otro hiperactivamente.

_**Por otro lado. Camino a la universidad de Malibú. En una limosina al estilo estrella de Hollywood.**_

— **¡Que lo hagas, Kojiro! **

— **¡Joder! ¡Que no, rosadita! **

La pelirroja trataba de pasarle un polo por la cabeza del muchacho, el cual estaba desnudo de ese lado. Este se resistía haciendo lo contrario a la chica y sacándose la prenda de encima, mientras la llamaba una y otra vez con el nuevo sobrenombre que logró obtener tras ver a la muchacha siempre con ropa de distintos tonos rosa.

—**Kojiro…—**Lo desafió con una mirada con la que, si no fuera Kojiro, se abría orinado en los pantalones; los cuales, gracias a Dios, sí traía puestos. Luego de diez segundos, la oji-rosa cambió su mirada radicalmente a una sumamente asombrada.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue como un objeto de metal se estampaba contra la nuca del pelinegro y cómo este caía inconsciente en el regazo de Momoko.

—**Kaoru ¿Por qué traes una sartén en tu bolso? —**Preguntó Masaru, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—**Seguridad —**Se encogió de hombros.

—**Ah.**

—**Bueno…es útil—**Comentó la pelirroja, convencida.

—**Es cierto—**Todos ahí ladearon la cabeza y asintieron dándole la razón**.**

Habían tres filas de asientos en aquella limosina:  
En la primera estaban sentados los que parece van por el camino de mejores amigos: Momoko y Kojiro.  
En la segunda estaban los amigos de toda la vida y cómplices: Masaru y Kaoru.  
Y en la tercera estaban los azulitos, quienes aún se sentían incómodos por lo sucedido anteriormente: Miyako y Makoto.  
¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡El despistado de Mitch! Quien, por haber entrado último al auto, terminó de copiloto y estaba escuchando las anécdotas aburridas de Bernard.

_«Sáquenme de aquí»_

—**Oye…Miyako…—**Habló algo inseguro el rubio, mientras se revolvía el cabello nerviosamente. La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, imaginando lo que venía**.**

—**Dime—**Sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—**Bueno, sobre lo que pasó el otro día…yo… quiero que sepas que…—**No pudo completar su maravillosa y muy preparada excusa, ya que fue golpeado brutalmente al igual que su hermano.

—**Eh, funciona bien. ¡La sartén es genial! —**La rubia sostenía la sartén en sus manos y, luego de girarla varias veces mientras la examinaba, se la colocó sobre el hombro como si fuera un arma y sonrió triunfante mirando al inconsciente joven que ahora estaba tirando baba contra la ventana.

— **¿Miyako? —**Llamó con algo de miedo la pelinegra con una expresión de esas que uno hace cuando acaba de presenciar alguna cosa fuera de lo común, al igual que los demás que vieron la escena; y las manos abiertas como si hubieran quitado algo de ahí, lo cual sí hicieron.

— **¿Eh? Ah sí. Toma—**Volvió a poner el utensilio en las manos de su amiga. Y es que, al oír al joven, entró en pánico y le arranchó la sartén a Kaoru.

Los que quedaban se miraron aún en shock y luego negaron mientras hacían como si les hubiese dado un escalofrío. Se volvieron a acomodar en sus asientos y miraron cada uno por su ventana queriendo convencerse de que eso jamás había pasado. Ya luego le darían hielo para que no le salga un cuerno al rubio ya que, a diferencia de Kojiro, a él lo habían golpeado precisamente en el rostro.

_Su pobre y angelical rostro._

* * *

_¡Jeyooooooooou! (?)_

_Bueno...hoy no tengo nada que decir ._. Extraño._

_¡Reviews!_

_LaNadia-n.n : Jajaja I know it! Pero...ya no sabía que ponerle xd. Últimamente me estan gustando los azules—Más de lo normal. ¡Don't worry! ¡La historia es verde de corazón! (?) Pero, bueno...bien, lo admito ¡También amo al rojito! Quién sabe porqué. ¿Daríus? Él es un...*Desconectada*_

_o.O PerFect Maniac O.o : ¡Claruuuuu! Jajaja. Te comprendo, te comprendo. En mi colegio nos han puesto el curso de danza, pff._

_Sou Evans: Jajaja. ¡Gracias! Sí...es divertido, acéptalo. ¡Chao-chao!_

_Daliachicacereal: ¡Shí! Jajajja ¿Dance? Ah, que pro' xd. ¡Azul, tierno azul! ¡Que no, que no! ¡La historia es verde! Es que me gusta poner a Masaru actuando como un casi responsable hermano xd. Jajajja ¡Suerte para tu mamá!:9  
_

_Crazy Queen: ¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaas!:3_

_¡Un abrazo psicológico en honor a mi segundo Review! ¡Y nos vemos el...! am...¡Próximo, próximo Marte! ¡Chao, chao!_

_****__And I'm like  
__¡Oww!_


	8. Juego de principiantes

_¡En modo de defensa estoy! ¡No creo más en el amor! Si lo hago sé que soy...**como un ataque al corazó-o-o-o-on~**_

_¡Holuuuuu! Casi me olvido de subir capítulo. ¡Pero casi! ¡No lo hice, como pueden ver! O...¿leer? _

_Como sea, vengo escribiendo con la versión en español de __«Heart Attack» de Demi Lovato. Está boni:3_

___Este capítulo fue creado única y exclusivamente por mi mente que estaba aburrida xd. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal—Nerviosa._

**___Disclaimer: Las Powerpuff girls no me pertenecen, igualmente los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic. e.e Sí, no tengo imaginación para eso._**

* * *

_**Universidad Diamond Center.**_

— **¡NO-JUEGUES! —**Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos**— ¡RACHEL! **

— **¡MOMOKO! —**Gritaron de alma y se abrazaron prácticamente ahogando a la otra.

Rachel era una jovencita británica que, por cuestiones personales, también había terminado inscribiéndose en la misma universidad que nuestras queridas muchachas. Su cabello caía en tres capas de oscuros rizos anaranjados y sus ojos eran de un hermoso café que siempre tenían una pizca de emoción, como si esperara una nueva aventura. Para ese día traía puesto un casual vestido bajo la rodilla color coral, con un hermoso detalle semejante a un cinturón, combinado con una chaqueta de cuero marrón hasta la cintura y un juego de accesorios de distintos tonos madera.

— **¡AH! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que te ibas a estudiar **_**Diseño y Moda**_** en París el resto de tu vida! —**Habló Momoko, luego de separarse de aquel empalagoso abrazo de reencuentro. Ella y Rachel habían sido el dúo inseparable de la secundaria, antes de que, a tres años de terminar, ella tuviera un arranque de inspiración y decidiera tener un mejor estudio de la moda. Razón por la cual fue a París y prometió no regresar hasta ser una diseñadora profesional, así que… ¿Qué hace aquí?

—**Sí, lo sé. Ya te contaré luego, pero ahora tú cuéntame: ¿Qué tal has…—**Rodó los ojos en una mueca emocionada y enfocó de casualidad a cierto joven de ojos carmesí que las veía a ambas con extrañeza**—…estado? —**Sonrió y abrió la boca, conmocionada. _«¡Oh-por-Dios!»_

— **¿Qué tienes? —**Momoko estaba a punto de voltear el rostro, puesto que le estaba dando la espalda a todos sus amigos, cuando la peli-naranja la volteó por los hombros de nuevo hacia sí.

—**No mires ahora, pero… hay un chico guapísimo que nos está mirando—**Se mordió el labio inferior y los ojos le brillaron con adoración.

— **¿Qué? —**Se extrañó y, contrario a lo dicho su amiga, miró en la dirección que Rachel lo hacía. Pero…no vio nada diferente**— ¿Quién? —**Empezó a buscar indisimuladamente con la mirada, consiguiendo que le dieran un giro brusco.

— **¡Se discreta! —**Recriminó**— ¡Ese! ¡Aquel pelirrojo de allí!**

— **¿Peli…?—**Volvió a voltear, pero esta vez más lentamente**—Ah, te refieres a…**

— **¡Silencio! ¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí! —**Empezó a arreglarse aún más el peinado y a alisarse una y otra vez la ropa, terminando así en una pose coqueta justo al tiempo que él estaba a solo cinco pasos**— ¡Arréglate! ¿Por qué no lo haces?**

—**Pues, porque…**

—**Apresúrate, Momoko. Te estamos esperando desde hace media hora, rosadita —**Apuró con una pisca de molestia, pues estaba ansioso por inscribirse y ya estaba cansado de esperar a que acabara esa extraña reunión del pasado. A la pequeña diseñadora poco le faltaba para alcanzar el piso con su mandíbula, mientras que la pelirroja estaba conteniendo su risa, claro que luego de enfadarse por ese regañito de parte del oji-carmesí.

—**Ya, ya, rojito—**Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y procedió a presentarlos**—Rachel, te presento a mi pelirrojo amigo: Masaru.**

—**En-En-En-En-En— **_¡Zape!_** —Encantada de conocerte.**

—**Igualmente. Ahora, si nos permites, debemos ir a inscribirnos—**Agarró a Momoko por la muñeca y la empezó a jalar tras de sí con dirección a los demás del grupo.

— **¡Espérate! Ay, ¡Brusco! —**Suspiró y volteó su cabeza en dirección a su muy ilusionada amiga, sin dejar de caminar**— ¡Nos vemos luego, Rachel! —**Hizo un ademán de despedida, siendo correspondida por la susodicha.

— **¡Te llamaré! ¡Tienes mucho que explicar! —**Hizo una expresión de esas que haces cuando le dices a una amiga "¡Luego me cuentas con lujo de detalles!"

— **¡Hasta que por fin! —**Exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos cuando ambos rojitos llegaron junto a ellos**.**

— **¡Alabada sea la madre patria! —**Burló Kaoru, copiando la acción.

— **Je, je. Perdón, perdón—**Nerviosa se desordeno un poco el cabello con la mano que no estaba siendo apresada por Masaru.

— **Mejor ya vamos, hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí—**Dijo Kojiro, con los brazos tras su cabeza y avanzando hacia la oficina del director.

—**Sí, ya vámonos. Qué extraño que por fin conocimos a la famosa Rachel ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si…? —**Habló Kaoru, comenzando así una larga conversación con la oji-azul; en donde, a la vez, ambas le explicaban la historia al rubio y caminaban en la misma dirección que el pelinegro, siendo seguidos por el castaño que comía una hamburguesa que compró en la esquina.

—**Bueno, deberíamos ir ¿No? —**Supuso Masaru.

—**Sí, claro—**Separó bruscamente ambas manos, que hasta el momento permanecían unidas y empezó una rápida caminata hacia donde iban los demás, llevándose consigo un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Masaru, quien hasta el momento había olvidado por completo la existencia de aquella mano, adquirió un leve sonrojo poco notorio y siguió a paso lento los pasos de los demás.

_« ¡¿Por qué tienes que ilusionarme?! »_Se preguntaba Momoko a sí misma, al tiempo que rebasaba al segundo grupo y llegaba al lado de Kojiro, quien le saludó tranquilamente.

— **¿Qué hay?**

— **¡¿POR QUÉ?! —**Lo agarró de los hombros y lo zarandeó cual trapo viejo, deteniendo su andar.

— **¡¿POR QUÉ QUÉ?! ¡¿Y YO QUE HE HECHO?! —**Se exaltó. Momoko se calmó y dio un largo suspiro.

—**Nada, no es nada—**Volvió a caminar, siendo seguida de cerca por el joven.

—**Bien…haré como que ese episodio nunca pasó—**Se acomodó su chaqueta y le entregó una botella de agua que había comprado momentos atrás.

—**Ay, lo siento. Estoy…cansada, eso es todo—**Dio un sorbo.

— **¿Cansada? ¿O…enamorada, querida pelirroja? —**Habló graciosamente, provocando que Momoko se detuviera nuevamente y escupiera toda el agua de porrazo. Quien se imaginaría que el más tarado del grupo se daría cuenta de los sentimientos que crecían poco a poco dentro de ella ¿Tan obvia había sido?

— **¿Qué…quieres decir?**

—**Nada, nada. Una intuición solamente—**Volvió a posar las manos tras la cabeza y siguió su camino. La pelirroja tardó unos cuantos segundos para asimilar el asunto y caminó más rápido para interceptarlo.

—**Ah, no. Tú ahora me vas a explicar que quisiste decir con eso.**

—**Ay, dios. Mujeres…—**Masculló esto último y esquivó a la muchacha.

— **¡Nada que mujeres! ¡Explícame! —**Lo siguió.

—**No, gracias, rosadita. Prefiero ahorrarme saliva—**Sonrió arrogantemente.

— **¡Kojiro!**

_**Por otro lado.**_

—**Entonces ¿Jamás la vieron? —**Se interesó Mitch, quien había estado de chismoso en la conversación.

—_**Ah-ahn**_**. Cada vez que acordábamos una cita, ella no aparecía—**Kaoru lo dijo extrañada.

—**Era algo rara—**Dijo Miyako con una mueca.

—_**Tsh**_** ¿Algo? Demasiado diría yo.**

—**Bueno, bueno. Rara o no, es amiga de Momoko y no podemos estar hablando así de ella—**Habló Makoto.

—**Esta vez, el rubio tiene razón—**Accedió la pelinegra.

—**Pero…—**Empezó el castaño y alzó una ceja**— ¿Rara, rara?**

—**Extremadamente rara.**

_**En la calle. Con una joven de ojos cafés.**_

_«Lindo, lindo, lindo, ¡Sexy!, lindo, lindo»_Pensó Rachel.

— _**¡ATCHU!**_** —**Estornudó estruendosamente**—Ay, alguien está hablando de mí. ¿Qué hacía? Ah, sí.**

_«Sexy, sexy, sexy, ¡Lindo!, sexy, sexy… ¡No! ¡Así no era! ¡Concéntrate, Rachel!»_

_**Frente a la oficina del director.**_

—_**I'm sexy and I know it!**_

—**Ya cánsate ¿No? —**Miraba a Brady desde la banca.

— **¡**_**Nuncaaaaaaaaaaa**_**! ¡Entré a **_**Diamond Center**_**, entré a **_**Diamond Center**_**! —**Siguió bailando.

—**No tiene caso, ya se volvió loco—**Suspiró el rubio.

—**Como sea, ¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Las clases aún no empiezan hasta dentro de un mes—**Dijo Brilliant, el pelinegro, causando que el peli-_ram_ detuviera en seco su ridículo baile.

—**Ah, es cierto. Vámonos—**Empezó a caminar como si nada hubiese sucedido, los otros no se movieron mucho del lugar.

—**Qué gran cambio de actitud—**Dijo Momoko, quien, junto con Kojiro, había llegado minutos antes al lugar. Ambos lograron ver aquella escenita.

—**Sí, es más raro que Masaru—**La pelirroja se estremeció al oír ese nombre y se le vino a la mente la situación anterior.

—**Sí…**

—**Hey ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? —**Brady se detuvo junto a ellos al oírlos conversar.

— **¿Nos hablas a nosotros? —**Dijo Kojiro no muy amablemente.

—**Sí, a ustedes—**Respondió.

—**No te importa.**

— **¡Kojiro! —**Recriminó la pelirroja y volvió la mirada hacia el individuo**—Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsukumi, un gusto—**Extendió educadamente la mano, gesto que él correspondió.

—**Yo soy Brady Roan, igualmente.**

—**Ah, y él es…—**Volteó buscando a su amigo, el cual no encontró**—…es… ¡Kojiro! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! —**Empezó a rebuscar en todos lados, el nuevo joven la seguía con la mirada.

—**Ay, no. Ya se volvió a perder el idiota—**Sonó una voz masculina por detrás de él, lo cual lo sobresaltó. _«¡Ay…! Mierda»_

—**Sí, lo sé—**Corroboró Kaoru, cruzada de brazos.

—**Carajo ¿Y ustedes de dónde salieron? —**Preguntó el muchacho con una mano en el pecho.

—**Ah, lo sentimos. ¿Te asustamos? —**Preguntó dulcemente la rubia, dándole vida a un sonrojo en el rostro de Brady.

—**N-No, no importa—**Ella sonrió.

— **¡Hola! Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, es un placer—**Le extendió la mano.

—**Brady, me llamo Brady—**Correspondió.

—**Pues bien, Brady, ¿Sabes dónde está el director? —**Habló la pelinegra esta vez.

— **¿Y tú eres….?**

—**Kaoru Matsubara, un gusto.**

—**Igualmente. ¿Y ustedes? —**Preguntó refiriéndose a los sobrantes.

— **¿Eh? Ah, sí. Soy Mitch y él es Makoto.**

—**Un gusto. Vaya, sí que son un grupo enorme de ingresantes.**

—**Es verdad, y aún falta uno, pero…Cierto ¿Y Masaru? —**Preguntó ahora en general Miyako.

—**Ni idea.**

— **¿No nos venía siguiendo?**

_**Con uno de los desaparecidos. El mayor, para ser exactos.**_

_« ¡Arg! ¿Qué me está pasando?»_Pensó Masaru, frustrado, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello. Y ahí vamos otra vez, ¿Por qué a los chicos se les hará tan estresante admitir que se están enamorando?

_«No lo entiendo. ¡Realmente no lo entiendo, mierda!»Tic, tac, tic, tac._

_« ¿Y si…? No, eso es imposible. ¡Apenas y la conozco! No, es una locura de primera.»_Negó bruscamente, dando vueltas en círculos. Se detuvo.

«Pero… ¿Y si sí? ¡Arg! »Se sentó en una banca que había cerca _«Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estoy?»_

_**Desaparecido número dos.**_

— **¡KOJIRO! —**Momoko lo seguía buscando, mientras que este se reía macabramente por lo bajo. **— ¡KOJIRO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!**

_«Nunca me atraparán. Ah, no. Nunca lo harán…»_Pensó un pelinegro. Momoko creyó ver la cabellera de su amigo tras un muro.

— **¿Kojiro? —**La tocó, pero, para sorpresa de ella, alguien salió contra ella.

— **¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAA!**

— **¡AH! —**El tipo calló encima de Momoko, apresándola entre sus brazos.

— **¿Y tú quién eres? —**Frunció el ceño.

— **¿Podrías, no sé…? ¡¿Quitarte de encima?! —**Gritó ella.

—**Ah sí, sí—**Hizo lo dicho y la ayudó a ella a levantarse**—Bueno, ahora...¿Quién eres?**

—**Me llamo Momoko y estoy buscando a…**

— **¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE! —**Uno de los dos más buscados se lanzó contra el otro pelinegro. Ambos fueron a parar al suelo.

— **¡NOOOOOO!**

— **¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Ya cállense! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —**Preguntó desorientada, lo cual aumentó al momento que ambos chicos se empezaron a reír, aún en el suelo.

—_**Aaaay**_**. Ah, hola, Momoko—**Saludó el atacante.

— **¿Kojiro? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!**

—**Tranquilízate, rojita—**Dijo Brilliant.

— **¿Rojita? —**Alzó una ceja.

—**No, no, no. Ella es rosadita—**Objetó Kojiro.

— **¿Ah, sí? Bueno—**Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—**Explíquenme ¿Qué pasó aquí? —**Ordenó la pelirroja.

—**Bueno, solo digamos que mientras tú hablabas con ese tal Brady yo conocí a este **_**brother**_**, llamado Brilliant, y ahorita estábamos compitiendo en un juego ¿Te molesta? —**Explicó Kojiro.

—**No, no, para nada—**_«Que situación para más extraña. Me doy vuelta un minuto y ¡Zaz! Ya se hizo un amigo del alma. Increíble» _Pensó ella.

—**Ah, cierto ¿Y el rubio? —**Preguntó el pelinegro original al nuevo.

— **¿Quién? ¿Makoto? —**Preguntó Momoko.

— **¿Ah? No, ese rubito no. El otro.**

— **¿Cuál?**

_**Por otro lado. Momentos después.**_

_«Ah…mierda. ¿Por dónde está el baño?»_ Pensó Kaoru mientras vagaba por los pasillos _«¡Un baño! ¡Un mísero y estúpido baño! ¡¿Dónde carajos está?!»_ Se empezaba a hartar hasta que, al fondo de un pasillo, encontró el tan conocido y necesario lugar _« ¡AL FIN!»_

Entró al baño de damas, abrió un cubículo y se dispuso a entrar…cuando una mano desde dentro la jaló. Ella se sobresaltó e iba a gritar si no fuera porque otra mano del mismo tipo le cubrió la boca.

— _**¡Shhhh!**_** ¡Cálmate! —**Ella forcejeó. Cuando se hubo cansado, y dándose cuenta de que el chico no le iba a hacer daño, dejó de resistirse**—Bien ¿Vienes sola? —**Ella rodó los ojos y asintió. ¡Claro que iba sola! ¿Con quién más iba a ir a un baño de la universidad en vacaciones? A todo esto ¡¿Qué hace este chico en el baño de mujeres?!** —Genial, muy bien. Ahora tengo que pensar en un plan de ataque, felizmente aún no saben mi paradero. Bueno, lo que tengo que hacer es salir lentamente y…—**-Empezó a hablar consigo mismo, sin recordar a la joven**— ¿Crees que funcione? —**Le preguntó, recordando al fin su presencia, pero se topó con una mirada aburrida y sarcástica de "¿Es enserio? Estás demente"** — ¿Qué tienes? —**Ella le señaló su aún cubierta boca y él, al darse cuenta, la soltó**—Ah, sí. Claro.**

— **¡Por fin! —**Suspiró**—Bueno, obviando el hecho de que estás en un baño de mujeres, ¿Qué haces?**

—**Estoy compitiendo con un par de amigos.**

—**Ah, ya veo. Un **_**nerd**_**.**

— **¿Qué dijiste?**

—**No, nada, nada.**

—**Como sea ¿Me ayudas a ganar? Los he visto formar una alianza y unir a una pelirroja con ellos, así que estoy solo en esto ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —**Hizo una cara de ángel que era imposible de resistir.

— **Pff Qué más da—**Suspiró y luego se puso en _modo combate_**—Destruyámoslos.**

—_**Here we go...**_

_**Minutos después. Rojito desaparecido.**_

_«E-namorado»_ Suspiró _«E-namorado»_ Movió bruscamente la cabeza como no acabando de creérselo _«No es posible, esto no me está pasando a mí»_ Se agarró la cabeza con frustración. Masaru estaba saliendo al campus del lugar, donde había excesivas plantas, césped y árboles. «No puede ser, ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pasó esto, mierda? »Caminó y caminó hasta que creyó ver como unos arbustos se agitaban.

—_**Pss**_**—**Lo llamaron. _« ¿Pero qué…?» _**— ¡Pss!**

El pelirrojo se fue acercando al arbusto del que provenía el sonido, examinándolo desde varias perspectivas con las manos en los bolsillos. _« ¿De dónde…?»_

— **¡Ah-! —**Una mano femenina lo arrastró dentro del mismo arbusto y le cubrió la boca con una cinta gruesa _masking tape_.

— _**¡Shhh!**_** Soy yo, Masaru—**Susurró. Kaoru lo vio a los ojos y él se sorprendió de sobremanera. Hizo sonidos extraños que indicaban que trataba de decir algo como: _"¿Kaoru? ¿Qué estás haciendo dentro de un arbusto?"_**—Es una **_**laaaaaarga**_** historia en la que necesito que me ayudes.**

—**De lujo, un pelirrojo de nuestro lado—**Habló emocionado el rubio, haciendo así que Masaru lo viera y le respondiera con otro sonido de: _"¿Pelirrojo? ¿Y este rubio quién es?"_

—**Eso también es una larga historia. Bueno ¿Nos ayudarás? —**Otra vez un sonido, este era de:_ "Sabes que te ayudo con lo que sea"_ Rodó los ojos, obviando lo que dijo**— ¡Genial, vamos!**

— **¡Con todo! **

— **¡Sí! —**Respuesta de ambos, aunque de diferentes formas.

_**En medio del campus. A través de Walkie Talkie's.**_

—**Bien, estoy en posición. Cambio—**Avisó la pelirroja por medio de su comunicador.

—**De acuerdo, esperemos el momento—**Dijo Kojiro de igual manera.

—**Mis fuentes me informan que el rubio ha incluido a otras dos personas a su bando, por lo que cada uno atacará a otro. Cambio— **_« ¿Qué clase de fuentes tiene este?»_

—**Copiado, cambio.**

— **¡Oigan! ¡Por allí, al lado del árbol de flores rosas! **

— **¡Lo veo, hay movimiento!**

—**Muy bien. Momoko, a la derecha; Kojiro, a la izquierda. Yo iré al centro—**Avisó Brilliant.

—**Copiado y cambio. **

Todos se dirigieron lentamente hacia su objetivo, aunque no contaron…con quienes serían los del otro bando.

_**Con los que hasta ahora no han aparecido.**_

_«Vete, vete, vete, vete…»_Pensaba Makoto mientras veía como Miyako y su reciente amigo Brady conversaban amenamente junto a una fuente que estaba cerca del centro del campus.

—**Oye, amigo. Te ves mal—**Le dijo Mitch.

—**Lo sé, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver.**

— **¿Con la rubia?**

—**Exacto.**

—**Uy, pues vas a tener que esperar mucho. Esa conversación dudo que vaya a terminar pronto.**

—**No me lo recuerdes. Tienen más química que ella y yo ¡Y nosotros ya nos hemos bes…!—**Se cubrió la boca. Después de todo, las únicas que se enteraron de lo sucedido fueron las chicas.

— **¿Ya se han qué?**

—**No, nada.**

—**Oye ¿Ese de ahí no es Kojiro? —**Makoto agudizó la vista hacia el lado que indicaba Mitch y logró enfocar unas cuantas presencias en el lugar.

—**Sí, ¿Y ese no es Masaru?**

— **¿Me parece o están en guerra?**

—**Ay por Dios.**

_**Emboscada.**_

El camino que ambos pelirrojos habían tomado los iba a llevar a un indiscutible punto de encuentro, al igual que ambos oji-verdes y los nuevos acompañantes.

Se fueron acercando, cada vez más cerca…y más cerca. Hasta que el inevitable reencuentro sucedió en un punto en común: El árbol de flores rosas.

— **¡¿MASARU?!**

— **¡¿MOMOKO?!**

— **¡¿KOJIRO?!**

— **¡¿KAORU?!**

— _**¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!**_** —**Fue un grito conjunto, a excepción de los mejores amigos que lideraban ambos bandos.

— **¡MUEREEEE! —**Los últimos susodichos se lanzaron uno encima de otro y rodaron por el suelo, acaparando así la atención de todos allí, incluidos los de la fuente.

— **¡Ya basta, no dramaticen!**

— **¡Por Dios!**

_**Cuatro horas, cinco explicaciones y siete inscripciones después. De camino a casa en limosina.**_

— _**¡Ahhh!**_** Que día tan largo ¡Y aún no termina! —**Momoko estiró los brazos.

—**Sí, lo sé. Quién diría que estábamos incluidos en el mismo juego todo el tiempo—**Dijo el pelinegro, completamente desparramado en uno de los asientos.

—**Es verdad, teniendo en cuenta que terminamos ahí de maneras distintas—**Dijo Masaru, abriendo una lata de _Coca-Cola _y apoyándose completamente en el respaldar del asiento.

—**Bueno, espero que volvamos a ver pronto a ese trío—**Deseó Kaoru con una sonrisa. Colocó los brazos tras la cabeza y procedió a imitar a sus compañeros.

—**Y a Rachel—**Recordó Momoko mientras mordisqueaba una hamburguesa.

— **¡Y a Rachel! —**Aumentó la pelinegra, alzando el brazo derecho con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que se había olvidado completamente de ese encuentro.

—**Oigan, siento que nos estamos olvidando de algo—**Dijo Makoto con una mueca de extrañeza.

—**Sí, yo también. Algo nos falta—**Corroboró Miyako mientras ponía el dedo índice en su mejilla.

— **¿Qué podrá ser? —**Se preguntó Kaoru y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ese detalle.

En un segundo, a todos se les vino a la mente el recuerdo de lo faltante. Se enderezaron completamente en sus respectivos lugares y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

— **¡MITCH!**

_**En algún lugar de Diamond Center.**_

Un muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro por el gigantesco campus.

— **¿Hola? **_**¡Hooooola!**_** ¿Hay alguien aquí? —**Al no obtener respuesta, entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca rara**—Malditos desgraciados, juro que me vengaré de ellos por haberme dejado olvidado en este lugar.**

* * *

_¡Holuuuu, de nuevo! Ya cambié de canción xd_

_Que no, que no, que yo te quiero...Te cambio un __«Sí» por ese __«Ya-no-puedo»~_

_____¡Reviews!:D_

_____**Sou Evans:** ¡Hola, otra vez!xd Como siempre dejando review. ¡Bravo! —Confeti por doquier—La sartén es útil. No duden de Miyako, la rubia sabe asdasdasd. ¡Graciaaaas! ¡Nos leemos!_

_____**JessiNeko:** ¡Bienvenida! (O algo así xd) Tan tacháaan. —Sonrío—¡Has dejado de ser lectora fantasma! No como otras—Mirando a la pantalla—Sí, les hablo a ustedes—Se ríe—Nah, mentira. No me enojo por eso e.e —Tos falsa—Bueno, es cierto. ¡La sartén es lo mejor! ¡Gracias por dejar Review!:3 ¡Chao!_

_____Y...como verán, sólo hay dos Reviews. Las lectoras más sensualonas pe' xd _

_____¡Dejen Revieeeeeews! ¡Luchen contra la flojera! ¡No como yo, que subo cap desde mi laptop porque me da flojera ir a mi compu!:D xd_

_____Sí, la autora, como siempre, siendo gran modelo a seguir:'D_

_____Nos vemos el...próximo, próximo martes. _

_____¡Y me voy con otra canción! ¡Venga la música! —Aplaude y comienza a sonar una guitarra._

_____Es el día de la cita, te he traído margaritas del jardín de mi casero... ¡Te quiero!_

_____En la plaza, de repente, yo te veo entre la gente. Me resbalo, caigo al suelo...¡Te quiero!_

_____Te tiendo la mano y te ofrezco un triste ramo...te apartas un poco y me dices que estoy loco._

_____..._

_____¡Está en mi garganta! ¡Está en mi garganta! ¡Me está cortando y sangra! ¡Me está cortando y sangra! _

_____Me ahoga el __«Te quiero» que jamás podré decir..._

_______-Está en mi garganta-Sidonie._

_______¡Chao-chao!_

_______****__And I'm like  
¡Oww!_


	9. Discusiones problemáticas

_Hola—Escondida tras una cortina y con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro— ¿Qué tal las últimas semanas? ¿Bien, mejor que yo?_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Un día después. 3:00pm. Mansión.**_

—**Vamos, Mitch. ¡Ya perdónanos! —**Pedía la pelirroja.

—**Ni hablar—**Estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Ay, por favor. Ni que hubiese sido cosa de vida o muerte—**Kojiro rodó los ojos. Al instante, el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.

— **¿Que no fue cosa de vida o muerte, dices? ¡Me olvidaron en una universidad en Malibú!**

— **¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te olvidáramos en un basurero? Admítelo, pudo ser peor.**

—**Bueno, sí. ¡Pero ese no es el caso!**

—**Basta, chicos. Ya cálmense—**La rubia irrumpió con una bandeja de galletas de chocolate**— ¿Quién quiere una galleta?**

— **¡YO! —**Gritó Momoko, siendo precedida por Mitch y el otro pelirrojo que apareció de la nada en el lugar. El pelinegro simplemente se acercó desinteresadamente y cogió una única galleta.

—**Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a la verdecita? Hace horas que no la veo—**Preguntó Kojiro, obteniendo una respuesta nada satisfactoria de la pelirroja.

—**Pues no, no tengo la menor idea**

—**Yo sí, la vi salir hace unos minutos. Dijo algo de resolver unos asuntos pendientes—**Avisó Miyako.

— **¿Asuntos pendientes? —**Momoko entrecerró los ojos. Segundos después los abrió desmesuradamente y miró a su amiga esperando que llegara a la conclusión a la que ella acababa de llegar**— ¡¿No irá a…?!—**Esa frase incompleta fue suficiente para que la rubia cayera en cuenta y soltara la bandeja, provocando que esta caiga haciendo un ruido seco.

_**Es las fauces oscuras del bajo mundo en Malibú.**_

Era como una pequeña ciudad que, por la oscuridad de aquel callejón, parecía ya subterránea. Un par de ojos jade se acercaban minuciosamente, pero sin esconderse, hacia un dúo de rubias oxigenadas que rodeaban descaradamente a un mujeriego de cabello castaño ondulado y con una perfecta sonrisa de arrogancia total, como si siempre dijera _"Soy mejor que tú y nada de lo que intentes lo va a cambiar"._

Kaoru, que ese día había elegido una abierta casaca negra delgada con capucha_—que llevaba puesta—_,lentes oscuros, unos jeans negros amarillentos, una blusa verde amarillenta con volados en la parte baja, accesorios y _Converse_ del mismo color que la blusa; se detuvo a cierta distancia del grupo y los examinó detenidamente, sobre todo al del medio. Bajó levemente los lentes, dejando ver parte de sus ojos.

_«Así que aquí estabas»_

Una de las _free_ del muchacho lo besó apasionadamente sin ninguna vergüenza. Kaoru alzó una ceja indignada y sacó levemente la lengua, totalmente asqueada por tal acto.

_« ¿Que no tienen vergüenza?»_

Decidiendo entonces que ya era tiempo de encararlo, volvió a colocarse bien los lentes, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su casaca y se dirigió a paso lento a cumplir su objetivo. Le dio un leve toque en el hombro para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo cual funcionó ya que el muchacho dejó de intercambiar saliva y la volteó a ver. Pero, antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella se bajó la capucha y se quitó los lentes, dejando así su completa identidad al descubierto.

— **¿Me extrañaste? —**Sonrió con sarcasmo y superioridad, cosa que él respondió igualmente.

—**Ah, Kaoru Matsubara. Mi querida pelinegra—**Podrían parecer palabras de afecto, pero no eran así puesto que los decía con un tono de burla. Volteó hacia las rubias**—Chicas, espérenme dentro del bar ¿Sí?**

—**Como quieras, amor—**Respondieron ambas cual robots.

—**Ahora sí, que sorpresa verte por aquí—**Volvió a hablar.

—**Antes que nada ¿Podrías borrar esa estúpida mueca de tu rostro?** **—**Hizo una expresión de genuino desagrado. Esa faceta mujeriega de él no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—**Como quieras, reina. ¿Qué te trae a estos lares? Oí que te habías ido a…a…—**Frunció el seño al no recordarlo, cosa que Kaoru notó.

—**California.**

—**Sí, eso—**Cogió un cigarrillo y procedió a encenderlo.

—**Fue un cambio de último minuto—**Empezaba a formarse una conversación y, para evitarlo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su objetivo principal, sin desvariar**—Como sea, aún tenía que resolver unos asuntos contigo.**

— **¿Asuntos? —**Alzó una ceja y botó el humo retenido.

—**Exacto—**Asintió.

_**De vuelta a la mansión.**_

Las chicas estaban dando vueltas en círculos, mientras que los muchachos estaban en un sillón.

—**No, no creo que vaya a hacerlo ¿Verdad?**

—**No lo sé, Momoko, no lo sé—**Se cubrió la boca en un acto de preocupación.

— **¿Y si de verdad fue a buscarlo?**

— **¿La crees posible de eso? —**Se detuvieron en seco y se dirigieron una mirada horrorizada**— ¡Ay por dios!**

—**Oigan, llevamos más de media hora aquí y aún no tenemos ni idea de quién están hablando—**Dijo Masaru, en representación de los otros tres muchachos, quienes asintieron.

—**Sí, expliquen. ¿De quién están hablando?**

— **¡De Daríus! —**Respondieron a la par.

_**De nuevo al callejón.**_

— **¿Cómo cuales?**

—**Ay, por favor. No finjas que no te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste hace un año, antes de desaparecer—**Él se encogió de hombros**— ¿En serio? ¿Al frente del instituto… con la rubia oxigenada? ¿Cuándo provocaste que todo el mundo se riera de mí?**

—**Ah, sí. La pequeña bromita—**Sonrió ladino**— ¿Qué hay con ella? —**Kaoru se indignó.

— **¿Cómo que qué hay con ella? ¡Fue el peor día de mi vida!**

—**Sí ¿Y? Te lo merecías**

— **¿Me lo merecía? ¿Por qué supuestamente me lo merecía?**

— **¿Quién es ahora la de la memoria fallida? —**Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro y se cruzó de brazos. El castaño la miró seriamente y apagó su cigarrillo en la pared**—El día anterior a ese, cuando aún éramos novios, te oí decirle por teléfono a un tipo que querías salir con él.**

— **¿Perdón? —**Se indignó nuevamente.

—**Sí, ¡Te oí, Kaoru! —**Se le acercó de forma amenazadora**— También oí como le decías que yo era un inútil, que no te satisfacía en nada y que, apenas tuvieras a otro, terminarías conmigo.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Eso? ¡Lo dije porque era un reto! ¿En serio creíste que terminaría contigo así como así?** **—**Le recriminó acercándose de la misma forma**— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y ahora sí es en serio!**

**Mansión.**

— **¿Daríus? —**A Kojiro se le vino a la mente aquel momento en el avión.

_**Flashback.**_

—_**Kaoru, oye despierta—**__Dijo Kojiro, zarandeándola del hombro__**—Hey, arriba.**_

—_**Mmm Déjame dormir, Daríus—**__Masculló semi- dormida._

— _**¿Daríus? ¿Quién es Daríus?—**__Preguntó con molestia. La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo mencionado, se levantó._

—_**N-Nadie en especial—**__Dijo algo nerviosa._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_« ¿Quién mierda es Daríus?»_Pensó furioso.

— **¡Sí! Se conocieron en un campamento mixto que hicimos con un instituto únicamente de chicos. Él y Kaoru salieron por medio año, aunque Daríus solo la iba a buscar secretamente, hasta que…—**Al recordar ese lapso de tiempo en el que su amiga dejó expuesta su vulnerabilidad, entristecieron.

— **¿Hasta que qué?**

—**Sólo digamos que la hirió demasiado—**Presionó los puños con fuerza.

— **¿Y por qué hablan de él? —**Volvieron a su modo de preocupación.

— **¡Ay, porque con él aún tenía esos **_**asuntos pendientes**_**! —**Dijo Momoko.

— **¡Y ella es capaz de ir a buscarlo! —**Corroboró Miyako.

— **¿Por qué ahora y no cuando sucedió? —**Preguntó Makoto.

—**Él dejó de ir y ella no podía buscarlo porque estaba prohibido que las chicas del instituto salieran a la ciudad, por lo que jamás volvió a verlo—**Les explicó Momoko.

—**Entiendo…—**Dijo Masaru, quien luego se dio cuenta del silencio de su hermano del medio**—Oye, Kojiro ¿Estás bien?**

En menos de medio segundo, el pelinegro salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrándola bruscamente. En definitiva estaba decidido a buscar a ese imbécil de Daríus, ignorando los gritos de los demás.

Sin ningún rumbo fijo, decidió infiltrarse en el bajo mundo y preguntar por ese tipo. Normalmente, en ese lugar lo saben todo.

_**Callejón.**_

—**No me vengas con eso, Kaoru, que bien sabes que es mentira.**

— **¿Por qué te mentiría? ¿Acaso ganaría algo?**

— **¡Por favor! Lo que le dijiste al imbécil ese no tenía nada de fingido, no te hagas—**Rodó los ojos.

— **¡Mírame! —**Lo tomó por los hombros. Si bien no tenía suficiente interés amoroso con él como para volver, sí quería que se aclarara aquel malentendido**—Yo jamás, escúchame, ¡Jamás! Hubiera terminado contigo. En realidad me gustabas.**

—**Tú a mí igual, pero me cuesta creerte que fuera un simple reto—**Ella dio un grito de frustración, lo soltó bruscamente y dio media vuelta con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma. Volvió a mirarlo.

— **¡Por el amor de Dios, Daríus! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Lo único que quiero en este momento es que lo entiendas de una vez por todas! —**Lo miró fijamente, diciéndole de forma no verbal que no estaba bromeando. Pero la expresión de él le decía que no le creía ni una palabra**— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?**

Él suspiró, desvió la vista y se desordenó el cabello.

—**No lo sé, Kaoru. Estoy muy confundido—**Su semblante se distorsionó completamente**. **Tal parece que aquella pelinegra era la única capaz de hacerlo actuar de buena manera, la única que podía llegar a hacerlo sentir inseguro de sí mismo, al menos por ahora.

—**Escúchame—**Se acercó y lo agarró de ambas muñecas. Lo miró fijamente**—Mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? —**Su mirada obviamente reflejaba la más pura honestidad.

—**Yo…**

— **¿Qué está pasando aquí? —**Se oyó una molesta voz masculina por detrás de ella. Ambos voltearon.

— **¿Kojiro? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —**Preguntó completamente desencajada y soltando al castaño.

—**Te estaba buscando—**Dijo y luego desvió la vista hacia el otro individuo**—Y a ti también.**

— **¿Cómo me encontraste? —**Kaoru se colocó frente al castaño.

—**Es un secreto—**Se encaminó lentamente hacia el chico**—Tú. Tengo algo para ti, Da-rí-us.**

— **¿Qué? —**Fue lo único que logró articular antes del tremendo golpe que el pelinegro le plantó en el rostro.

— **¡DARÍUS! —**Kaoru corrió hacia el susodicho y lo ayudó a levantarse, ya que terminó en el suelo a causa del impacto. Dirigió la mirada a Kojiro**— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!**

— **¿Que qué me pasa? ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Estoy furioso, eso me pasa! ¡¿Por qué defiendes a un imbécil que te hizo daño?! ¡¿Eres estúpida?! —**Tantos gritos por parte de su primer amor logró que los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaran, pero sin llegar a hacerle derramar lágrimas. Por primera vez se sentía como una niña pequeña que estaba siendo fuertemente regañada por sus padres.

— **Cállate—**Masculló por lo bajo, sin ser suficientemente oída por el muchacho. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Daríus permaneció en silencio.

— **¡¿Acaso este idiota que no supo valorarte se merece tu ayuda?! ¡No, claro que no! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Te hizo daño, joder! ¡¿Qué más necesitas saber?!**

—**Ya cállate—**Dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte, aunque con el mismo resultado. Kojiro, lejos de querer lastimarla, estaba preocupado.

— **¡Eres una estúpida por creerle sus mentiras! ¡¿Acaso tienes el más mínimo respeto por ti misma?! ¡Respóndeme!**

— **¡YA CÁLLATE, KOJIRO! —**Explotó ya más que cansada de todo ese griterío**— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así ni de mí ni de Daríus! ¡Lo que haya hecho no te incumbe! ¡¿De acuerdo?!**

El pelinegro entró en shock al ver la cara de tristeza mezclada con ira y frustración, era algo que solo sucedía de una en mil veces. Y lo peor, él era el causante de aquella triste imagen. La joven seguía gritándole, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía la peor escoria de la tierra, y eso era decir poco.

El castaño la tomo por los hombros en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—**Cálmate, Kaoru.**

— **¡No, no me digas que me calme! —**Lo empujó y se desordenó el cabello algo desesperada**— ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Esto es una idiotez! ¡Me largo de aquí!**

— **¡Kaoru! —**La llamó Daríus, mientras que Kojiro estaba cabizbajo y con las manos en puño.

_**En algún lugar cerca de ahí.**_

_«Es un idiota ¡Ambos son unos idiotas! ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer el muchacho del que estuve enamorada casi toda mi adolescencia y decirme todas esas horribles cosas?! Mierda, no. Cálmate, Kaoru.»_

Apenas llegó a la casa, y fuera de los llamados de sus amigas, se encerró en su habitación. En ese momento deseó ser como cualquiera de esas chicas sensibles que lloran fácilmente, ya que más que nada quería liberarse de esa horrible opresión en el pecho.

Pero llorar no estaba en sus principios…así que no lo hizo.

_«A la mierda Kojiro, a la mierda el primer amor, ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Púdranse!»_

* * *

_Bien, admito que no tengo la menor idea de dónde salió este capítulo. En mi defensa, estaba con sueño y estaba viendo no sé que cosa._

_Ahora...¡Reviews! —Se deprime—Bueno...Review._

**_SouEvans:_**_ ¡Gracias por el único Revieeeeeeeeeeeeew! —Llorando como borracha— ¡Buuuu!_

_Son malas conmigo, chicas. Nadie más me dejó Review. ¡Y por eso la añadiré a la historia! —Gritos eufóricos inexistentes, como los de ICarly— ¡Sí! ¡Tómenla, lectoras fantasmas! Asdasdsdas Ok no, la añadiré porque me lo pidio en un PM e,e'_

_Aún así, ¡Sean compasivos y háganme saber si les gustó o no el capítulo! _

_Ah, por cierto, el siguiente capítulo parecerá Song fic y...final. Si quisiera, podría hacer que termine ahí...pero no sé si hacerlo:$_

_Pensaré._

_¡Chao, chao!_

**_And I'm like  
¡Oww!_**


End file.
